


Eine Erkenntnis kommt selten allein

by WannabeCreativeAuthor



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Satisfaktion, Episode: Tempelräuber, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeCreativeAuthor/pseuds/WannabeCreativeAuthor
Summary: Thiel und Boerne haben unabhängig voneinander, zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten, die gleiche Erkenntnis. Beide denken es geht nur ihnen alleine so, aber stimmt das?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, jetzt habe ich dieses Monster endlich fertig und poste es direkt als Ganzes. Kapitel hat es trotzdem, zur besseren Lesbarkeit.  
> Wie schon in den Tags zu sehen ist lehnt sich die Geschichte an die beiden Folgen "Satisfaktion" und "Tempelräuber" an. Um Thiel nicht zu sehr zu quälen tun wir einfach so als lägen zwischen den beiden Fällen nur ein paar Monate, keine Jahre ;)
> 
> Nicht beta-gelesen, konstruktive Kritik und grammatikalische Verbesserungen erlaubt und gewünscht :)

Thiel legte die CD in das Laufwerk des Polizeicomputers, welcher angestrengt surrte bevor er einen Ordner öffnete der in mehrere Unterordner aufgeteilt war. 

'Hanauer Kreis' 

Mehrere Jahrgänge, fein säuberlich archiviert von 1951 bis heute. 

Thiel scrollte runter bis 1992 und klickte. 

Plötzlich war da Boerne auf seinem Bildschirm. In Jung. 

Jünger als Thiel ihn je gesehen hatte, mit freiem Oberkörper und einem dieser affigen Säbel in der Hand. Provozierend starrte er in die Kamera, verschwitzt mit zerzausten Haaren. Wohl auch noch stolz auf die blutenden Schnittwunden überall auf seiner Haut. 

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl stieg in Thiel hoch. 

"Na da schau her.", murmelte er grimmig. 

Er klickte weiter und das nächste Foto erschien. Wieder Boerne, diesmal in einer anderen Pose, Säbel dicht vor sich gehalten wie in einem altertümlichen Portrait. Oberkörper immer noch nackt und die Haare wirr. Intensiver Blick. 

Er sah so anders aus ohne den Bart und die Brille, gar nicht wie er selbst. Oder zumindest nicht so wie Thiel ihn kannte. 

Noch ein weiteres Bild, ebenfalls Boerne. Die Fotos schienen alle vom gleichen Abend zu stammen. 

Thiel zögerte kurz bevor er zum Ordner 1997 runterscrollte. 

Und da, genau wie er vermutet hatte, dort war Baltus zu sehen. Auf einem Gruppenfoto, Säbel stolz in die Höhe gereckt, ebenfalls übersät mit kleineren Blessuren. 

Weitere Bilder zeigten die Männer wie sie mit Duellpistolen posierten. 

Thiel stützte den Kopf in die Hände. 

Dieser Fall machte ihn fertig. Seit Tagen war er auf einem Pegel ständiger Wut, das konnte nicht gesund sein. Und nun auch noch die Wunde an der Wange die ihm diese Pomerania-Fatzken zugefügt hatten. Was ihn gedanklich auch wieder zu Boerne brachte. 

Am liebsten hätte er ihm eine gescheuert. 

Was dachte der feine Herr Professor sich eigentlich? Von wegen ganz harmlose Studentenverbindung! Der wusste doch was, womöglich etwas das sie in diesem Fall weiterbringen würde, und trotzdem rückte er nicht mit der Sprache raus. 

Thiel seufzte und druckte dann die Fotos aus dem Ordner 1997 aus. Die würde er der Klemm zeigen. Dann warf er die CD aus und steckte sie in die Tasche. Zuhause war sie besser aufgehoben. 

\--- 

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wie durch die Mangel gedreht. Natürlich hatte er nicht schlafen können obwohl sein Körper hundemüde war. Sein Hirn hatte einfach munter weiter Gedanken gewälzt. 

Das passierte nicht selten wenn er einen kniffligen Fall zu lösen hatte, aber diesmal war es anders. Und für einen Hauptkommissar brauchte er peinlich lange um zu realisieren dass es daran lag dass er nicht mit Boerne reden konnte. 

Also zumindest nicht so wie sonst immer. Bei einem Bier oder Glas Wein, gemütlich auf der Couch Ideen durchgehen. Tatmotive, Beweise, neue Spuren zusammensetzen. 

Boerne konnte überheblich sein, arrogant, das war kein Geheimnis. Und gelegentlich leistete er sich Sachen die so gerade an der Legalität vorbeischrammten um etwas zu bekommen was er wollte. Aber bewusst etwas zurückgehalten obwohl es wichtig sein könnte, das hatte er noch nie gemacht. 

Bisher hatte Thiel immer darauf bauen können dass er auf der richtigen Seite stand. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. 

Deswegen hatte er auch Frau Haller mit der Untersuchung des Autos beauftragt. 

"Moin.", grüßte er, und sie schrak zusammen. Wäre sie etwas größer gewachsen hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich den Kopf an der Decke des Wagens gestoßen auf dessen Rückbank sie kniete und die Polster mit einem Spray bearbeitete. 

"Mensch, wie so ein Meuchelmörder.", kommentierte sie. 

"'Tschuldigung", murmelte Thiel, "schon was rausgefunden?" 

"Ich weiß ja nicht was ich finden soll. Also arbeite ich die Liste ab.", sie kletterte aus dem Auto und lief um den Wagen herum. Thiel folgte ihr. 

"Examination von Kraftfahrzeugen mit Sicherstellungsdatum fünf Jahre nach Tathergang oder mehr.", fuhr sie fort während sie Thiel den Rücken zukehrte und offensichtlich irgendein Instrument suchte. 

Nachdem einige Sekunden Stille geherrscht hatte fragte Thiel: "Und was... was machen Sie da gerade so?" 

Er war es von Boerne gewohnt dass er alles klitzeklein erklärt bekam. Sonst hatte ihn das immer genervt, aber jetzt war es ungewohnt dass dieser Redeschwall ausblieb. 

"Herr Thiel, Sie sind doch nicht gekommen um eine Lektion in Tatortanalyse zu kriegen." 

Ertappt. 

"Nee, ich...", begann er und stoppte dann. 

"Spucken Sie's aus." 

Frau Haller sah ihn durchdringend an. 

"Ja also... wenn jemand...", die Worte wollten sich einfach nicht vernünftig zu Sätzen formen, "Oder anders. Gesetz dem Fall eine Vertrauensperson, oder sowas wie ne Vertrauensperson hält bewusst Beweise zurück. Nur um sich selbst vor Enthüllungen über ihre misratene Vergangenheit zu schützen. Und um sich Vorteile zu verschaffen die auf nichts als Lug und Trug und Vetternwirtschaft beruhen. Ich meine...", er hatte sich ein bisschen in Rage geredet, "So eine Person die kann ich doch nicht mehr ernst nehmen." 

Frau Haller sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. 

"So so." 

"Was?", fragte Thiel irritiert. 

Aber statt einer Antwort drückte die kleine Rechtsmedizinerin einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung in ihrer Hand und der Raum verdunkelte sich. Dann schaltet sie das Schwarzlicht ein um verdeckte Spuren sichtbar zu machen. 

"Seien Sie doch nicht so ein gottverdammter Moralist." 

"Wer, ich?", Thiel begann langsam seinen Entschluss mit Frau Haller zu reden zu bereuen. 

"Wenn Sie diese Vertrauensperson nicht ernst nehmen würden, dann würden Sie sie doch gar nicht als Vertrauensperson bezeichnen." 

"Bitte?" 

"Geben Sie ihr eine Chance." 

"Wem?" 

"Der Vertrauensperson." 

\--- 

Eine Chance geben, die war gut. 

Und dann musste er sich auch noch mit der Klemm rumärgern. 

Dieses ganze Gemauschel ging ihm gehörig auf den Zeiger. Wer mit wem zur Schule gegangen war und wie gut der Herr Papa verdiente schien wohl zu bestimmen was aus einem wurde, hier in Münster. 

Natürlich ritt die Frau Staatsanwältin darauf herum dass die Fotos illegal beschafft wurden, und somit nicht als Beweismittel galten. 

Die Frage, ob es noch mehr solcher Fotos gäbe, verneinte er. Warum wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Verdient hätte Boerne es. 

Und dann bekam er einen Anruf: Baltus Leiche war gefunden worden. 

Nun gut, dann würde das eben die Chance werden. 

\--- 

Boerne benahm sich wie immer und Thiel hätte ihn am Liebsten vor versammelter Mannschaft angebrüllt. Aber er riss sich zusammen. 

"Baltus hat alles gewusst und wollte ihn ans Messer liefern.", Thiel redete über Karsten Stielicke. 

"Dafür gibt es noch immer nicht den geringsten Beweis. Sie sind ganz vernagelt.", war Boernes herblassender Kommentar während er mit seinen Handschuhen hantierte. 

Thiel lachte humorlos auf. "Das müssen Sie gerade sagen, hm? Sie sind ja auch immer sowas von objektiv. Ich sage nur Hanauer Kreis, ungeschützter Säbelverkehr mit freiem Oberkörper und so." 

Vielleicht hätte er die Formulierung nochmal überdenken sollen. 

Boerne drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um und sie stritten sich erneut. Das endete erst als Nadeshda sich zu Wort meldete und verkündete dass Reifenspuren gefunden worden waren. 

Hätte sie aber auch mal eher sagen können. 

\--- 

War ja klar dass Boerne es tatsächlich fertigbrachte Stielicke zum Duell zu fordern und sich damit in Gefahr! 

Dass er damit Thiels Bauchgefühl, dass Karsten Stielicke der Täter war bestätigt hatte, war nur ein schwacher Trost als Thiels Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzte als er die blutende Kopfwunde sah. 

Boerne lag bewusstlos auf dem Holzfußboden. Niemand hatte in der Aufregung um Stielicke daran gedacht sich um ihn zu kümmern. 

Thiel kniete sich neben ihn und horchte. Er atmete. 

"Boerne?", flüsterte Thiel und rüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter. 

Träge öffneten sich die Augenlider. Gott sei Dank! 

"Ich bringe Sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus." 

"Mmnein.", kam der fast tonlose Protest. 

"Doch, Sie müssen versorgt werden." 

"Mmkann Alberich genau so gut. Helfen Sie mir hoch." 

Boerne war benommen aber stur wie immer. 

"Na gut.", seufzte Thiel. Er wollte jetzt keinen Streit anzetteln. 

Gemeinsam mit einem der Polizisten hievte er Boerne hoch und trug ihn mehr zum Auto als dass er selbst lief. 

Frau Haller entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei als sie die beiden durch die Tür kommen sah, aber überwand den Schock schnell und machte sich dann an die Arbeit. 

Thiel blieb bis sie die Wunde genäht und ihm versichert hatte dass ihr Chef schnell wieder auf dem Damm sein würde. 

\--- 

Als er gerade mit zwei Flaschen Bier bei Boerne klingeln wollte hörte er Geräusche aus dem Keller. 

"Boerne?", rief er während er die Treppe runterlief. Und wenn er schonmal hier war konnte er auch gleich die CD entsorgen. Ab in die Tonne damit. 

"Na?", fragte er als er Boerne gefunden hatte der gerade anscheinend den Säbel wieder sicher verstaute, "Tut's wenigstens weh?" 

Ein bisschen sauer war er schließlich immer noch. 

"Es geht so.", gab Boerne würdevoll zurück. Die Aussage wurde jedoch durch den sehr auffälligen Kopfverband unterschnitten. 

"Sie hätten sich ja auch nicht so reinknien müssen." 

"Es hatte doch alles seinen Sinn. Wissen Sie woraus das Duellwesen entstand?" 

Jetzt kam bestimmt wieder ein Vortrag um abzulenken. 

"Ich fürchte Sie werden es mir gleich lang und breit erklären." 

"Aus dem Glauben an ein Gottesurteil.", fuhr Boerne unbeirrt fort. 

"M-hm.", machte Thiel und grinste, "Und daran glauben Sie?" 

"Tradition besteht nicht in der Aufbewahrung der Asche.", Boerne ließ sich auf einer großen Truhe nieder. 

"Sondern im Weiterreichen der Streichhölzer. Ich weiß.", ergänzte Thiel und setzte sich neben ihn, "Ich werd's trotzdem nicht verstehen." 

"Es gibt einige Dinge mein lieber Thiel die Sie nie verstehen werden." 

"Gott sei Dank, mein _lieber_ Boerne", er reichte Boerne eine der Flaschen rüber die er bereits geöffnet hatte. 

"Ich hasse Bier." 

"Fangen Sie schon wieder an?" 

Boerne seufzte und nahm dann widerwillig die Flasche entgegen. Sie stießen an. 

"Prost", sagte Thiel und Boerne machte einige angeekelte Geräusche nachdem er getrunken hatte. 

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann ergriff Boerne das Wort. 

"Wollen Sie wissen was passiert ist?" 

Thiel musste nicht fragen was er meinte, er nickte nur. 

"Ich habe einen Kameraden verletzt. Schwer verletzt. Mit einem... ungestümen Hieb fast die ganze Seite aufgeschlitzt. Ich hatte bisher in meinem Leben noch nie so viel Blut gesehen, und ich war ja immerhin schon Medizinstudent. Danach bin ich gegangen." 

Thiel nickte erneut, sagte aber nichts. Ihm war jetzt leichter ums Herz. 

\--- 

Obwohl der Fall abgeschlossen war ließen Thiel die Gedanken an den Hanauer Kreis nicht los. Genauer gesagt Boerne und der Hanauer Kreis. 

Wenn ihm vorher jemand gesagt hätte dass Professor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne der Typ Mensch war der sich gerne kloppte, er hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt. 

Klar, fechten, Säbelrasseln oder was auch immer, war schon was anderes als einem Kerl in der Kneipe die Fresse zu polieren weil einem sein Gesicht nicht passte. Und Boerne war ja empfänglich für so Mumpitz den er für prestigeträchtig hielt. Er spielte ja auch Golf, und das bestimmt nicht aus sportlicher Begeisterung. 

Aber Thiel hatte gedacht über soetwas Leichtsinnigem wie sich aus Spaß mit scharfen Waffen duellieren, würde Boerne... drüber stehen. 

Anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht. Und das ärgerte ihn. 

Warum konnte er selbst nicht so genau sagen. Er hatte schließlich keinen Anspruch darauf alles über Boerne zu wissen. 

Aber neugierig machte es ihn schon. 

Wie war der Professor wohl gewesen bevor er Professor wurde? 

Wahrscheinlich genau so arrogant wie jetzt auch, nur dass man seine Vorträge früher wohl als altklug bezeichnet hatte. 

Thiel grinste in sich hinein. 

Zuhause am Rechner öffnete er das Foto nochmal. Die CD hatte er zwar entsorgt, aber es schadete ja nie etwas gegen Boerne in der Hand zu haben. Nur für den Fall der Fälle. 

Er suchte nach Anzeichen des heutigen Boerne im Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Nase, Augen, Kinn, Mund, etc waren natürlich gleich geblieben, wenn auch durch Jahre gezeichnet, aber Blick und Haltung... wie ein ganz anderer Mensch. 

Nur, wer war jetzt der echte Boerne? 

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso beschäftigte ihn das derart? 

Boerne hatte eine Vergangenheit, ja und? Die hatte er auch, die hatte jeder jenseits der 30. 

Er schaute zurück auf den Bildschirm. 

Vielleicht war es ja der Vorfall von dem Boerne ihm erzählt hatte. Der andere Student den er verletzt hatte. Wenn er danach den Hanauer Kreis verlassen hatte musste ihn das ganz schön mitgenommen haben. 

So ne art Warnschuss dass er so nicht weitermachen konnte. Und das hatte er dann ja auch nicht. Gut dass er sich letztendlich doch nicht wieder hatte reinziehen lassen in diesen Pomerania-Schwachsinn. 

Man, Thiel war echt wütend gewesen. Und den Schreck, Boerne verletzt zu finden, hatte er auch nicht gebraucht. Das mit seinem Vater hatte ihm voll und ganz gereicht. 

Genau so verschwitzt und zerstrubbelt wie auf dem Foto hatte Boerne auch auf dem Tisch im Institut ausgesehen als Frau Haller die Wunde genäht hatte. Aber der Ausdruck war ganz anders gewesen. Weicher irgendwie. 

Ist mir viel lieber so. 

Wo kam der Gedanke denn jetzt bitte her? 

Aber es stimmte. Der Boerne vom Foto wirkte nicht nur arrogant, sondern aggressiv. Rücksichtslos. 

Naja gut, rücksichtslos war der heutige Boerne auch, aber meist hatte er dabei gute Intentionen. Oder zumindest relativ harmlose. 

Thiel erinnerte sich an einige der bekloppten Pläne des Rechtsmediziners, der es doch immer wieder fertigbrachte ihn da mit reinzuziehen. 

Dann war da wieder die blutende Kopfwunde vor seinem geistigen Auge. 

Angestrengt versuchte er das Bild zu vertreiben, sonst würder er am Ende noch davon träumen heute nacht. Das musste ja nicht sein. 

Der Foto-Boerne starrte ihn unablässig weiter an. 

Thiel klickte auf das kleine X oben in der rechten Ecke. 

\--- 

Um ca 3 Uhr Nachts fuhr er schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf, und nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ärgerte er sich. 

Natürlich hatte er davon geträumt. 

Er musste endlich aufhören mit dem Nachgrübeln, es war doch alles gutgegangen. 

Im Traum war es das nicht. 

Da waren keine anderen Menschen gewesen, nur er und Boerne. Der lag in einem See aus Blut, wahrscheinlich mehr als ein menschlicher Körper überhaupt enthielt, aber das war halt Traumlogik. 

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch als Thiel sich zu ihm beugte öffneten sie sich. Boerne steckte nicht in dem Kettenhemd wie in der Realität, sein Oberkörper war frei, übersät mit kleinen Schnittwunden. Wie auf dem Foto. 

Aber es war nicht der junge Boerne sondern der alte, der den Thiel kannte, und der ihn ganz weich anschaute. 

War er an der Stelle aufgewacht? Die Erinnerung begann schon ihm zu entgleiten, und zurück blieb nur ein ganz unbestimmtes Gefühl. 

Thiel seufzte und schälte sich aus seiner St. Pauli Bettwäsche. Sein Mund war ganz trocken, er brauchte was zu trinken. 

In der Küche überlegte er kurz und stellte dann eine Tasse Milch in die Mikrowelle. Irgendwo musste er doch auch noch Honig haben. Ein altes Hausmittel konnte ja nicht schaden. 

Das Geräusch der Mikrowelle durchschnitt die Stille unangenehm, und Thiel stellte das Gerät aus, kurz bevor die Zeit durchgelaufen war um das laute Ping zu vermeiden. 

Endlich war wieder nur das leise surren des Kühlschranks zu hören. 

Mit der dampfenden Tasse in der Hand ging er zurück ins Bett. Seine Füße dankten es ihm, die waren auf dem Küchenboden fast zu Eisklumpen erstarrt. 

Gedankenverloren schaute er in die Dunkelheit während er an der heißen Flüssigkeit nippte. Die Nachttischlampe hatte er nicht eingeschaltet. 

Das war ein echt merkwürdiger Traum gewesen. 

\--- 

Als er von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und gerade seine Wohnungstür aufschließen wollte, ging, wie auf Kommando, nicht seine eigene, sondern die Tür gegenüber auf. 

"Ah, Thiel! Konnten Sie heute mal pünktlich Feierabend machen, was?" 

Thiel drehte sich um. 

Boerne trug noch immer einen Verband, den er aber in der Zwischenzeit wahrscheinlich gewechselt hatte. Es war zumindest kein durchgesickertes Blut mehr zu sehen. 

Wie Frau Haller es geschafft hatte ihm mindestens drei Tage Dienstpause zu verordnen, war Thiel schleierhaft, aber anscheinend hielt der Herr Professor sich dran. 

"Haben Sie mir aufgelauert?", fragte Thiel misstrauisch. 

"Mitnichten.", gab Boerne etwas pikiert zurück, "Ich wollte Sie lediglich zum Essen einladen." 

"Und deswegen lauern Sie hinter der Tür bis ich nach Hause komme?" 

"Ich sagte doch schon dass ich Ihnen nicht aufgelauert habe. Es war reiner Zufall dass ich hörte wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel." 

"Sicher.", sagte Thiel trocken, "Ihnen ist langweilig, stimmt's? So ganz ohne Leute um Sie rum die Sie belehren können." 

Boerne setzte mit erhobenem Zeigefinger an, knickte dann aber doch etwas kleinlaut ein. 

"Ja, ich muss zugeben dass es meinem Geist etwas an Stimulation mangelt. Ich bin einfach nicht dafür gemacht den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung zu hocken. Aber das mit dem Belehren verbitte ich mir." 

"Sie waren den ganzen Tag nicht draußen?", fragte Thiel. 

"Nein, ich bin krankgeschrieben wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern, da kann ich wohl kaum zum Golfen fahren. Thiel, denken Sie doch mit." 

Thiel ließ seinen Blick über das gebügelte Hemd streifen das in der dunklen Hose mit Gürtel steckte. Wenigstens trug Boerne keine Schuhe. 

"Was?" 

"Das Wort 'leger' existiert in Ihrem Wortschatz wohl nicht.", kommentierte Thiel. 

Nur Boerne brachte es fertig sich für einen Gammeltag zuhause anzuziehen wie für eine Matinee. Ob der überhaupt sowas wie eine Jogginghose besaß? Aber dann fiel ihm die Jogginganzug-Hut Kombo wieder ein, als Boerne's Nichte Betty ihn besucht hatte, und er musste schmunzeln. 

"Na soll ich etwa nur aufgrund einer kleinen Verletzung den ganzen Tag im Schlafanzug herumschlurfen? Das ist der erste Schritt zur Verwahrlosung." 

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. 

"So so." 

"Na was ist denn nun? Nehmen Sie die Einladung an?" 

Thiel überlegte kurz. 

Er war schon den ganzen Tag ein wenig abwesend. Der Traum, oder vielmehr das Gefühl des Traums, hing ihm noch nach. Die Aussicht auf eine leere Wohnung und ein trockenes Käsebrot schien nicht sehr verlockend. 

"Was gibt's denn?" 

Boerne's Miene hellte sich auf. 

"Schweinemedaillons und Kartoffelgratin. Ich hatte ja endlich mal ausreichend Zeit zu kochen." 

"Dann nehme ich dankend an.", grinste Thiel und trat vom dämmrigen Hausflur in Boernes hell erleuchtete Wohnung. 

"Und was hätten Sie gemacht wenn ich Knäckebrot mit Quark gesagt hätte?", Boerne schloss die Tür hinter den beiden. 

"Dann hätte ich mir ne gute Ausrede einfallen lassen." 

Schon im Flur strömte Thiel der Geruch des Kartoffelgratins entgegen. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen, Kartoffelgratin war eines seiner Lieblingsgerichte. Hatte er Boerne das mal erzählt? Konnte schon sein. Vielleicht würde ihn das aus dieser komischen Stimmung reißen. 

"Ich denke das braucht noch ein paar Minuten.", kam Boernes Stimme aus der Küche, "Stellen Sie schonmal den Wein und die Gläser auf den Tisch. Die Rotweingläser. Das sind die großen." 

"Das weiß ich!", blaffte Thiel genervt zurück. Da stellte man einmal die falschen Gläser hin, die nebenbei überhaupt nichts am Geschmack des Weins änderten wie er fand, und dann durfte man sich einen halbstündigen Vortrag über verschiedene Glasformen und ihre Vorzüge anhören. Und trotzdem erklärte Boerne ihm jedes mal wieder welches Glas er nehmen sollte als wäre er vier Jahre alt. 

Wenn er seine Studenten genauso behandelte, dann wunderte Thiel sich warum nicht schon längst eine Revolte losgebrochen war. 

Er hing seine Jacke an der Garderobe auf und suchte dann die richtigen Gläser aus dem Schrank. 

Das Essen war wirklich gut und Thiel nahm sich noch einen Nachschlag vom Gratin. 

Obwohl sie aktuell keinen neuen Fall hatten floss die Unterhaltung, mal hierhin und mal dort. Trotzdem hauptsächlich über die Arbeit. Boerne war schließlich Rechtsmediziner mit Leib und Seele, und Thiel konnte ja wohl schlecht mit ihm über Fußball reden. War aber in Ordnung so. 

Boernes Lästereien über all die 'inkompetenten Leichenschnitzer' die ihn umgaben waren amüsant, entsprachen aber wohl nur halb der Wahrheit. Thiel war sich sicher dass die Geschichten von der anderen Seite ganz anders aussahen. 

Aber er kannte die betreffenden Leute ja zum Glück nicht und konnte einfach in sich hineingrinsen über die Gesten die Boerne aufführte wenn er erzählte. 

So langsam ging auch schon die Flasche Rotwein zur Neige, und Thiel fühlte sich wohlig angeheitert. Er schweifte ein wenig ab mit den Gedanken. Boerne hielt ja eh immer Monologe und erwartete nur ab und zu einen Kommentar oder ein Nicken. 

Unvermittelt tauchte das Foto wieder vor Thiels geistigem Auge auf. 

Nein, der Blick war wirklich völlig anders. Gerade jetzt wo Boerne mit blitzenden Augen und breitem Grinsen eine Anekdote erzählte die Frau Haller vor Jahren widerfahren war als sie gerade bei ihm angefangen hatte. 

Thiel musste unwillkürlich lächeln obwohl er nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. 

Boernes Wangen waren leicht gerötet, vermutlich vom Wein, und die Farbe zog sich weiter über seinen Hals bis sie im Hemdkragen verschwand. Zwei Knöpfe waren offen, und Thiel sah wie sich die Haut über den Schlüsselbeinen bewegte wenn Boerne redete. 

Ob da wohl noch Narben waren, auf Boerne's Brust? Die Schnittwunden hatten ja schon ordentlich geblutet. 

Er hatte Boerne schon öfters oben ohne gesehen, aber nie so genau hingeschaut. Wie käme das auch rüber? Außerdem waren da ja noch die Brusthaare, die verdeckten vermutlich einiges. 

Wie normal war das eigentlich bei einer Männerfreundschaft dass man sich halbnackt sah? 

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst worüber er da eigentlich nachdachte, wendete schnell seinen Blick ab und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein. Was ziemlich kontraproduktiv war, er hatte ja offensichtlich schon viel zu tief ins Glas geschaut wenn ihm solche albernen Gedanken kamen. 

\--- 

Es war später geworden als gedacht, viel zu spät eigentlich wenn er morgen wieder früh raus musste. 

Die zweite Flasche hatten sie auch noch zur Hälfte geleert, obwohl Thiel versucht hatte sich zurückzuhalten. So viel zu guten Vorsätzen. 

Seine Gedanken hatte er halbwegs wieder in den Griff bekommen und sich auf die Unterhaltung konzentriert. Wenn Boerne nicht in seinen Oberlehrer-Modus verfiel konnte man eigentlich ganz gut mit ihm reden. 

Dafür sprudelte es jetzt umso mehr aus seinem Hirn raus wo er wach im Bett lag. Er hätte todmüde ins Koma fallen müssen, so wie nach jeder Sauferei, aber der Schlaf kam einfach nicht. 

Worüber machte er sich da eigentlich einen Kopf? War doch alles in Ordnung. Alkohol enthemmt, da kamen schonmal komische Impulse bei raus. Wann sonst würde man denn auf die Idee kommen seinen Namen in den Schnee zu pinkeln oder Kühe umzuschubsen? 

Aber selbst mit duseligem Kopf merkte er dass da irgendetwas lauerte, vielleicht auch schon seit Längerem, mit dem er sich endlich auseinandersetzen musste. Idealerweise wenn er wieder nüchtern war. 

Obwohl ihn die Befürchtung beschlich dass es so, im jetzigen Zustand, einfacher wäre, dass wenn er morgen früh aufstand alles wieder normal war. Der Gedanke würde ihm absurd erscheinen. Die Stimmung verpufft. 

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und gähnte herzhaft. Nun kam die Müdigkeit doch noch. 

\--- 

Zum Glück stand nur Papierkram an, den konnte man auch mit einem Schädel wie ein Rathaus erledigen. Wenn Nadeshda im Büro nebenan nur etwas leiser tippen würde... 

Die Fahrt mit dem Rad zum Präsidium war auch kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. 

Boerne hatte es gut, der konnte ausschlafen. Durfte der überhaupt Alkohol trinken? Er nahm doch sicher Schmerzmittel wegen der Kopfwunde. 

Und wieso waren seine Gedanken jetzt schon wieder bei Boerne? Was hatte der letzte Fall da in seinem Hirn losgetreten? 

Wie ein Gespenst aus einem zweitklassigen Gruselfilm tauchte das Foto wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und bereute die Entscheidung sofort. Ein langgezogener Seufzer entfuhr ihm, irgendetwas zwischen entnervt und schmerzverzerrt. 

"Ist was, Chef?" 

Nadeshda stand in der Tür. Thiel blinzelte sie an. 

"Sie ham' nicht zufällig ne Aspirin?" 

"Zufällig ja.", sie grinste ihn an, "Ist wohl spät geworden gestern, was?" 

"Mhmm." 

Sie ging zurück in ihr Büro, kramte kurz in ihrer Handtasche und kam dann mit einer Tablette und einem Glas Wasser zurück. 

Ginge es nach Thiel hätte er sie auf der Stelle befördert. 

Er würgte die Tablette runter und betete still zu welcher Gottheit auch immer die gerade zuhörte, dass sie schnell wirken möge. 

"Dann haben Sie und der Professor sich also vertragen?" 

"Hm? Wieso?", brummte Thiel verständnislos. Wo war denn der Zusammenhang? 

"Naja ich dachte mir Sie haben mit ihm gestern gebechert. Stimmt das nicht?" 

"Achso. Doch.", Thiel hatte den Faden wiedergefunden, "Von Bier hätte ich auch nicht solche Kopfschmerzen. Boerne und sein blöder Wein." 

Nadeshda lachte nur. 

Nach einer Weile setzte die Wirkung der Schmerztablette wirklich ein, und an jedem anderen Tag hätte er sich jetzt besser auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren können. Konnte er aber nicht. 

Abwechselnd starrte er aus dem Fenster oder abwesend auf den Computerbildschirm. Was war denn los? Irgendwie kam er heute aus seinem Kopf nicht raus. 

Mit einem entnervten Seufzen gab er irgendwann auf. 

"Ich mach Mittag.", brummte er in Richtung Nadeshda, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ das Büro. 

Frische Luft würde ihm gut tun. Dann konnte er sich auch ein belegtes Brötchen beim Bäcker holen. 

In seiner Eile übersah er die Person die ebenso eilig um die Ecke bog wie er, und knallte frontal mit ihr zusammen. 

Schmerz durchzuckte heiß seine Vorderseite und irgendwas fiel zu Boden. Er selbst hätte diesen Weg auch genommen wenn eine Hand am Oberarm ihn nicht gehalten hätte. 

Thiel blickte auf. Boernes Hemd war mit Kaffee bekleckert, genau wie sein eigener Pullover. 

Als sich beide einigermaßen gefangen hatten, und Thiel wieder sicher stand, bemerkte Boerne "Ich wollte Ihnen Kaffee vorbeibringen, aber eigentlich nicht so." 

Thiel's Blick fiel auf die beiden leeren Becher am Boden. 

"Äh ja, danke." 

"Zum Glück war der nicht mehr ganz so heiß, sonst hätten wir uns ordentlich verbrüht, was? In Amerika kann man dafür große Fast-Food Ketten verklagen.", Boerne versuchte den durchweichten Stoff etwas von seiner Haut wegzuziehen. 

Thiel sammelte die Becher auf und seufzte genervt. 

"Na kommen Sie.", er zog Boerne zu den Männertoiletten. 

Dort zog er seinen Pullover über den Kopf. Das T-Shirt darunter hatte zum Glück nicht viel abbekommen. Er legte den Pullover in eines der Waschbecken und ließ Wasser über den Fleck laufen. 

"Wie war das noch mit Kaffee? Kriegt man den gut raus oder schlecht?" 

Er blickte rüber zu Boerne der sich gerade seines Hemds entledigte. Die Haut darunter war leicht gerötet wo der Kaffee ihn getroffen hatte. 

Und keine Narben soweit Thiel sehen konnte. Nur rosige Haut und dunkle Haare. 

"Schlecht." 

Thiel blinzelte. "Was?" 

"Kaffee bekommt man in der Regel schlecht raus.", sagte Boerne während er das Hemd ebenfalls in ein Waschbecken bugsierte und mit Wasser behandelte, "Deswegen ist das hier eigentlich ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Vom blütenreinen Weiß kann ich mich wohl verabschieden." 

Thiel machte ein Geräusch das irgendwo zwischen Zustimmung und Mitgefühl lag. 

Boerne seufzte. "Naja.", dann betastete er den geröteten Bereich auf seiner Brust, "Keine Verbrennung, nur etwas gereizt." 

Thiel hatte das Gefühl er sollte seinen Blick abwenden. Und zwar schnell. 

Warum trug Boerne eigentlich kein T-Shirt unter dem Hemd? So warm war es draußen doch gar nicht. Und wieso störte ihn das? Oder wieso störte ihn das nicht? 

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Pullover. 

Zu Kaffee in einem Gefäß statt auf der Kleidung kamen sie dann doch noch in Thiels Büro, das Präsidium besaß schließlich eine Kaffeemaschine. Obwohl der immer einen komischen Nachgeschmack hatte. 

Die nassen Kleidungsstücke trockneten sie auf der Heizung. 

Nadeshda kommentierte das Ganze nur mit einem mitfühlenden "Ist wohl nicht Ihr Tag, was?" 

Das konnte man wohl laut sagen. 

War schon ein skurriler Anblick, Boerne in Anzugsjacke aber ohne Hemd. Den Verband trug er nicht mehr. 

"Wie komme ich denn überhaupt zu der Ehre, dass Sie mir Kaffee bringen?", fragte Thiel um sich abzulenken. 

"Ich habe vorhin kurz im Institut vorbeigeschaut, mir waren noch einige Sachen eingefallen über die ich Alberich unterrichten musste. Und das Präsidium lag auf dem Rückweg, da dachte ich mir-" 

"Schauen Sie hier mal vorbei und mischen sich ein.", ergänzte Thiel grinsend, "Frau Haller hat Sie rausgeschmissen, stimmt's?" 

Boerne machte sein empörtes Gesicht und Thiel lachte. 

Das war ihm schon deutlich lieber, beim gegenseitigen Ärgern fühlte er sich sicher. Warum er sich sonst unsicher fühlte würde er noch ergründen müssen. 

\--- 

So leise er konnte schloss er am abend seine Wohnungstür auf. Das Licht im Flur hatte er aus gelassen. 

Er wollte nicht riskieren seinem gelangweilten Nachbarn zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag zu begegnen. 

Es war ja nett von ihm gewesen ihm Kaffee vorbeizubringen und sie hatten sich gut unterhalten, so wie gestern Abend, aber Thiel brauchte jetzt ein bisschen Zeit für sich. 

Nach der Arbeit war er noch kurz einkaufen gewesen. Jetzt verstaute er die Sachen in der Küche, schmierte ein paar Brote und schaltete den Fernseher ein. 

Ah, Feierabend. 

Er ließ sich berieseln von irgendeiner Naturdokumentation die ihn eigentlich wenig interessierte. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, so wie den ganzen Tag schon. 

Was Boerne wohl gerade machte? 

Ein absurder Gedanke. Gerade eben hatte er ihm doch nicht begegnen wollen. 

Überhaupt waren seine Gedanken ständig bei Boerne. Gut, sie arbeiteten oft zusammen und wohnten sich direkt gegenüber, aber das war doch kein Grund. Oder? 

'Vertrauensperson' hatte er zu Frau Haller gesagt. Vorher hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, aber es stimmte wohl, ob er das nun gut fand oder nicht. 

Sie waren ja schon sowas wie Freunde. 

Sowas wie. 

Mit Boerne war irgendwie alles immer kompliziert, schon von Anfang an. Er rief sich ihre erste Begegnung in Erinnerung und musste grinsen. 

Kompliziert, ja, aber ein gutes Team waren sie immer gewesen. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen das je laut zugeben würde. 

Mit Boerne war es anders als mit seinen übrigen Freunden. War ja auch klar, sie teilten kaum Interessen. Grundverschieden eben. 

Trotzdem war da im Kern aber etwas in dem sie sich glichen. Was genau konnte Thiel nicht benennen, aber es war da, sonst wären sie sich schon längst ernsthaft an die Gurgel gegangen statt sich nur ab und an zu zanken. 

Nur was sollte jetzt diese plötzliche Fixierung? 

Wie auf Knopfduck erschien wieder das Foto des jungen Boerne und legte sich über die Quallen die gerade durch den Fernseher waberten. Das ließ ihn wohl echt nicht los. 

Und jetzt musste er auch an heute Mittag denken, an den Jetzt-Boerne mit Brille und Bart, der ohne Hemd dastand weil das voller Kaffee war. Der vorsichtig die gerötete Haut unter den dunklen Haaren betastete. 

Wie Thiel seinen Fingerspitzen mit den Augen gefolgt war, den Linien der Muskeln die sich beim Atmen bewegten. 

Boerne der ihn anschaute, seine Brille zurechtrückte und lächelte. Wie sich sein Arm dabei anspannte, der ganze Körper ihm zugewandt... 

Scheiße! 

Hatte sich da was...? Da war doch... 

Nein, er konnte doch nicht hier sitzen, an Boerne denken, und dann passierte... das! 

Wahrscheinlich war es nur zu lange her dass er mit einer Frau... 

Kannte man ja aus der Pubertät, dass so eine... Erregung auch ganz ohne Grund, einfach so auftreten konnte. Der Körper war dann einfach ein bisschen übereifrig. Kein Grund zur Sorge. 

Nur war er ja schon eine ganze Weile aus der Pubertät raus, und in seinem Alter sollte sich das Ganze doch eher abkühlen, oder nicht? 

OK, er würde es einfach nochmal testen, dann klärte sich das bestimmt. 

Also, Boerne oben ohne. Thiel legte seine imaginären Handflächen auf Boernes Brustkorb und sah zu wie er sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte. Ohne dass er es bewusst herbeigedacht hatte, legten sich Boernes Arme um seine Taille und zogen ihn fest an sich. Jetzt hatte er auch den Geruch des anderen in der Nase. Es war gar nicht schwer den heraufzubeschwören, er roch ihn ja fast täglich. Boernes ganze Wohnung hatte den gleichen Duft, nur ohne das Aftershave. Das erreichte seine Nase nur wenn sie ganz dicht nebeneinander standen... 

Oh. 

Das war doch jetzt mehr als eindeutig. Verdammte Scheiße. 

Thiel lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, atmete langsam aus und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Sein Gesicht brannte, obwohl niemand sonst da war. 

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", knurrte er in Richtung seines Schoß, doch der Übeltäter versteckte sich hinter seinem Bauch. 

"Feigling." 

\--- 

Die kalte Dusche hatte nur mäßig ihren Zweck erfüllt, vor allem weil er jetzt unter der warmen Decke in seinem Bett lag. So viel also dazu. 

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. 

Er fand Boerne... heiß. Wie dämlich klang das denn? 

Vor allem, wo kam das her? Wann hatte das angefangen? 

Thiel hatte das ungute Gefühl dass das schon weitaus länger der Fall war und ihm sein Unterbewusstsein bisher nur nie Bescheid gesagt hatte. Toll, auf nichts konnte man sich mehr verlassen. 

Überhaupt, war er nicht ein bisschen zu alt um noch seine sexuelle Ausrichtung zu ändern? Das machte man doch als Teenager oder so. Und als Thiel in dem Alter war hatten ihn Mädchen interessiert. Nur Mädchen. 

Obwohl... 

Da war doch dieser Junge in seiner Fußballmannschaft gewesen. Nils. Dunkelhaarig, groß und schlacksig. Thiel und er waren vage befreundet als er in die neunte Klasse ging, mehr durch andere Jungs aus der Mannschaft, wie das eben so war, man kannte sich. Er hatte Nils immer gut leiden können und hätte gerne mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Das hatte sich nur irgendwie selten ergeben und Thiel hatte nicht so recht gewusst wie er das ändern sollte. Bei anderen war das nie ein Problem gewesen. 

Einmal waren sie zusammen im Kino, alleine, weil der dritte im Bunde der den Film auch hatte sehen wollen, krank geworden war. 

Thiel wusste noch genau dass er aufgeregt gewesen war, und er hatte nie so richtig verstanden warum. War ja auch nichts passiert. 

Hatte er sich gewünscht dass etwas passiert wäre? 

Das Ganze hatte er wohl irgendwie immer weggeschoben. 

Na eigentlich kein Wunder. Damals in seiner Jugend war man entweder normal oder schwul. 

Und wenn man schwul war sprach man nicht darüber. Dann führte man ein Leben voller Geheimnisse und Lügen, immer in der Angst dass jemand es rausfinden könnte. 

Heute war das ja zum Glück anders. 

Aber damals hätte doch niemand im Traum daran gedacht dass man sowohl auf Frauen als auch auf Männer stehen konnte. Er zumindest nicht. Gab es bestimmt auch damals schon, aber woher hätte er das in dem Alter wissen sollen? 

Er hatte festgestellt dass er Mädchen anziehend fand, so wie alle seine Kumpels, und danach aufgehört nachzudenken. Dass da noch mehr sein könnte war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, oder zumindest nicht bewusst. Vielleicht als kleiner undefinierter Gedanke den er schnell wieder dahin zurückgestopft hatte woher er gekommen war. 

Wenn er ganz _ganz_ ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war er längst nicht so überrascht wie er es wahrscheinlich sein sollte. Mehr resigniert. 

Man, gerade Boerne. 

Das hatte er ja wieder super hingekriegt. 

Und jetzt? 

\--- 

Am morgen fühlte Thiel sich genau so wie der Regen vor dem Küchenfenster. Grau irgendwie, und viel zu müde. 

Die halbe Nacht hatte er wach gelegen. 

Lustlos machte er Frühstück und schaltete dabei das Radio ein. Rauschen. 

Er drehte so lange an dem Knopf herum bis das Signal halbwegs klar war. 

" _... und seit ewiger Zeit leb ich Tür an Tür mit Alice_ ", schallte ihm der uralt-Schlager etwas blechern entgegen. 

Thiel machte ein frustriertes Geräusch und ließ seine Hand mehr auf das Radio fallen als dass er den Aus-Knopf drückte. Das Gerät verstummte. 

'Tür an Tür' 

Ja vielen Dank auch. Er wusste schon warum er Schlager nicht mochte. 

Boerne fing heute wieder an zu arbeiten. 

Bei so einem Wetter würde Thiel ihn normalerweise fragen ob er ihn mit dem Auto beim Präsidium absetzen konnte. Aber nach den letzten... Erkenntnissen, hatte er keine große Lust dazu. Ein bisschen Abstand war wohl nicht verkehrt. 

Andererseits wäre es auffällig ihn diesmal nicht zu fragen und stattdessen klatschnass auf der Arbeit zu erscheinen. Er musste ja nicht unnötig Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken. 

Ihm fiel auch keine plausible Ausrede ein die er Boerne auftischen konnte, die dieser nicht sofort durchschauen würde. 

Da musste er wohl jetzt durch. 

Vor Boernes Tür stoppte er kurz. Beim Anblick des Klingelschilds schoss ihm ungebeten ein weiterer Liedtext durch den Kopf. 

" _Er gehört zu mir wie mein Name an der Tür_ " 

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Also wenn seine Gedanken schon anfingen sich in solchen Kreisen zu bewegen sollte er doch besser das Rad nehmen. Scheiß auf Ausrede und Aufmerksamkeit. 

Irgendwo musste doch auch noch das Regencape sein. Das hatte er zwar seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt, aber das Ölzeug, oder wahrscheinlich eher Plastik, würde wohl kaum den Motten zum Opfer gefallen sein. 

Aber bevor er sich umdrehen und zurück in seine Wohnung gehen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür ohne dass er geklingelt hatte. 

"Ah, Thiel!", begrüßte Boerne ihn, "Da hatten Sie wohl den gleichen Gedanken wie ich, was? 'Great minds think alike', wie der Brite zu sagen pflegt." 

"Heißt das Hierzulande nicht 'Zwei Doofe, ein Gedanke'?", entgegnete Thiel automatisch obwohl sein Herz gerade einen Satz gemacht hatte. 

"Damit beleidigen Sie nur sich selbst.", Boerne zog die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu, "Sind Sie abfahrbereit?" 

"Äh, ja.", sagte Thiel, was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Jetzt nur bloß ganz normal benehmen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie man hoffentlich erkennen kann setzt dieses Kapitel am Ende von "Tempelräuber" an

Als er sein Handy zugeklappt hatte musste er kurz lächeln. Thiel schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten, und den hatte er sich nach diesem Fall auch mal verdient. 

Boerne wäre es trotzdem lieber gewesen er hätte sich dafür nicht diese Holzbank mitten im zugigen Gang ausgesucht. Nun gut, eine Weile konnte er hier ausharren. So schnell war der Hauptkomissar wohl nicht wieder wach zu bekommen, und mit seinen eingegipsten Händen war Boerne auf ihn angewiesen um nach Hause zu kommen. 

Er starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. 

Seine persönliche Involvierung in den Fall hatte ihn doch härter getroffen als er gerne zugeben würde. 

Steffen kam wahrscheinlich in eine Psychiatrie. War das gerecht? Er wusste es nicht. 

Arme Frau Ellinghaus. Erst dieses Versteckspiel über Jahre hinweg, und dann fuhr der eigene Sohn jemanden tot. 

Was sie im Treppenhaus gesagt hatte geisterte ihm immer noch durch den Kopf. 

" _Hör doch auf mich zu siezen._ ", war es aus ihr herausgebrochen als Herr Wolff die Scharade fortführen wollte. " _Immer dieses heimlich über den Flur schleichen._ " 

Eine Beziehung die nicht sein sollte, geführt über die Distanz eines Stockwerks. Fehlte eigentlich nur der Balkon für eine echte Shakespeare-Tragödie. 

Wenn er sich die Szene ausmalen wollte tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge allerdings ein ganz anderes Treppenhaus auf, nämlich sein eigenes. Mit zwei gegenüber liegenden Türen. 

" _... heimlich über den Flur schleichen._ " 

Und plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. So dass er unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. 

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Thiel schlummerte immer noch friedlich und war ein wenig zur Seite gesackt, näher zu Boerne. 

Wie war ihm das nur entgangen? 

Fast hätte er laut aufgelacht über seine eigene Unachtsamkeit und die Skurrilität der Situation. 

Es passierte ihm manchmal, dass er sich so in Details verlor dass er das Wesentliche nicht bemerkte, aber das hier... 

Thiel gab ein lautes Schnarchen von sich und gleichzeitig rutschte er an der glatten Rückenlehne entlang zur Seite. Boerne fing seinen Kopf mit der Schulter ab, aber Thiel erwachte trotzdem ruckartig. 

"Mhmm, was?", brummelte er etwas orientierungslos und sah sich um. 

"Na, gut geschlafen?", Boerne lächelte ihn an. 

Thiel schaute etwas irritiert und als er bemerkte dass er an Boerne's Seite lehnte, rückte er schnell ab. 

Oh. 

"Wie lange war ich denn weg?" 

"Nicht lange.", Boerne versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, "Aber vielleicht sollten Sie sich einen bequemeren Ort für Ihr nächstes Nickerchen aussuchen. Ich würde ja anbieten Sie nach Hause zu fahren aber...", er hob demonstrativ seine Gipsarme. 

"Ja ja schon gut.", Thiel fuhr sich mit der Hand über Gesicht und Haare und gähnte ausgiebig, "Dann kommen Sie, ab nach Hause." 

\--- 

Einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt hätte er sich für seinen Geistesblitz wirklich nicht aussuchen können. 

Wenigstens für heute war er komplett auf Thiels Hilfe angewiesen, bis dieser eine neue Haushaltshilfe organisiert hatte. Das involvierte natürlich auch An- und Auskleiden. 

Zwar hatten sie das schon vorher erfolgreich gemeistert, aber jetzt... 

Zum Abendessen blieb er bei Thiel, welches eine recht kurze und schweigsame Angelegenheit wurde. Beiden saß der Fall noch im Nacken, und Thiels Augenlider wurden zusehends immer schwerer. 

Deswegen deutete Boerne recht früh nach Abschluss des Mahls an, dass er rüber in seine Wohnung gehen wolle. 

Irgendwie brachten sie dann den Wechsel in Boernes Schlafanzug hinter sich, und er versuchte sich möglichst nicht auf Thiels Hände zu konzentrieren die sorgsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes lösten. 

Unschlüssig standen sie in Boernes Schlafzimmer voreinander als die Aufgabe geschafft war. 

"Tja dann.", murmelte Thiel, "Gute Nacht. Wenn was ist, Sie wissen ja.", er deutete in Richtung seiner eigenen Wohnung. 

"Ja.", sagte Boerne, und Thiel sah ihn ein wenig fragend an. 

"Danke.", schob Boerne noch hinterher. Zu mehr war er momentan nicht in der Lage ohne etwas zu sagen was seinen Gemütszustand verriet. Etwas wie 'Warte, ich habe es heute erst gemerkt, aber fühlst du das auch?' 

Thiel nickte, drehte sich dann um und ging. Leise fiel die Wohnungstür ins Schloss und kurz darauf hörte er auch die gegenüberliegende Tür. 

Boerne atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Im Gegensatz zu Thiel war er kein bisschen müde. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war hellwach. 

Seit Jahren hatte er sich nicht mehr richtig verliebt, und jetzt das. Ausgerechnet Thiel. 

Thiel, der so hundertprozentig heterosexuell war wie... na wie Fußball und Bier eben. Allein sein Modegeschmack, bzw das Nichtvorhandensein eben jenes, teilte seiner Umgebung unmissverständlich mit dass hier ein waschechter Kerl des Weges kam. 

Das gleiche konnte Boerne nicht von sich behaupten. Er hatte schon früh gemerkt dass es ihn oft zu Männern hinzog, und im Studium hatte er dann auch Gelegenheit bekommen das praktisch auszuprobieren. 

Natürlich hatte er auch Beziehungen mit Frauen geführt die ebenso erfüllend waren. Für ihn machte das Geschlecht wenig Unterschied wenn die Person ihn faszinierte. 

Allein deswegen hätte er schon eher darauf kommen müssen. Thiel war der interessanteste Mensch der ihm in den letzten Jahren begegnet war. Und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen stellte sich das nicht als hohler Irrglaube heraus. 

Es gab schillernde Persönlichkeiten die auf den ersten Blick wahnsinnig faszinierten, sich dann aber bei näherer Betrachtung als geradezu lächerlich banal entpuppten. Bei Thiel war es genau umgekehrt. Nur die blitzenden blauen Augen verrieten dem geneigten Betrachter was für ein wacher Geist dahinter lauerte. 

Was Thiel wohl sagen würde wenn er wüsste was in Boerne vorging? 

Wahrscheinlich gar nichts. Und am nächsten Tag würde Boerne die Nachbarswohnung leer vorfinden. Unbekannt verzogen. 

Er seufzte laut auf. 

Nein, Thiel durfte das nie erfahren, zumindest nicht wenn ihre Freundschaft so bleiben sollte wie sie war. Das hatte die letzten Jahre ja auch gereicht. Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte dass sein Unterbewusstsein ihn gerade deshalb dazu getrieben hatte Thiel zu bitten ihm zu helfen statt einer Haushaltshilfe. 

Es war ja geradezu lächerlich offensichtlich wie er betonte niemanden so nah an sich heranlassen zu wollen, andererseits Thiel aber praktisch angefleht hatte. 

War er denn wirklich so verzweifelt dass er zu solchen Mitteln griff um ein paar Berührungen zu ergattern? 

Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst. 

\--- 

"Chef?" 

Er sah auf. "Hm?" 

"Der abschließende Bericht ist fertig, wollen Sie da nochmal einen Blick drauf werfen?" 

Sie legte ihm einen Stapel Papier auf den Tisch. Er hatte gar nicht gehört dass Alberich in sein Büro getreten war. 

"Äh, ja danke." 

"... Stimmt etwas nicht?", sie sah ein wenig besorgt aus. 

"Was soll denn nicht stimmen?", er richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. 

"Sie starren schon seit zwanzig Minuten auf die gleiche Seite in diesem Buch.", sie deutete auf das Nachschlagewerk vor ihm. 

"Spionieren Sie mir etwa hinterher?", entrüstete Boerne sich. 

"Muss ich gar nicht.", schmunzelte sie, "Ihr Büro hat Glaswände." 

Gut, da hatte sie nicht Unrecht. 

"Ich habe nachgedacht, das wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein.", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen. 

"Dann denken Sie in letzter Zeit aber recht häufig." 

"Meine liebe Alberich, ich habe schon immer viel gedacht, wie wäre ich sonst in der Position des Leiters der Rechtsmedizin gelandet? Vielleicht sollten SIE mal anfangen etwas mehr zu denken." 

"Gut, dann starte ich mal gleich jetzt damit.", sie legte ihre Stirn übertrieben in Falten und rieb sich das Kinn, "Ich denke Sie haben immer noch schlechte Laune wegen der Gipsarme und grübeln darüber nach wann Sie wieder voll einsatzfähig sein werden, und ob Ihre Hände einen bleibenden Schaden erlitten haben. Richtig?" 

Eigentlich waren seine Gedanken gerade sehr weit davon entfernt gewesen, aber er tat ihr den Gefallen und nickte. Ab und zu musste man seine Mitarbeiter auch mal ermutigen. 

"Ach Chef, es sind doch nur noch zwei Wochen.", sie sah ihn aufmunternd an, "Und Sie haben doch selbst gesagt dass die Röntgenbilder gut aussehen." 

"Na da geht es mir doch gleich viel besser.", gab er trocken zurück. 

Sie rollte wie immer mit den Augen und entfernte sich dann aus dem Büro. 

Es war ja eigentlich nett dass sie nachfragte, aber mit den Frakturen in seinen Armen hatte seine Laune wenig zu tun. Obwohl es ihn nach wie vor störte so unselbstständig zu sein, und Thiel einen wahren Drachen als neue Haushaltshilfe eingestellt hatte. 

Irgendwann würde Alberich ihn durchschauen, spätestens wenn der Gips ab war. Sie konnte das, besonders bei ihm, sie kannten sich ja auch schon lange genug. 

\--- 

"Chef?" 

Dass Alberich ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss war schon fast zur Gewohnheit geworden. Er versuchte nicht so ertappt auszusehen, obwohl er gerade vermutlich viel zu lange auf die Tür gestarrt hatte durch die Thiel soeben verschwunden war. 

Der Hauptkommissar hatte sich nach den Befunden einer neuen Leiche erkundigt, und ihn gleichzeitig dazu beglückwünscht dass endlich der Gips ab war. 

"Da sind Sie aber froh dass Sie beim Reden wieder rumfuchteln können, was?", hatte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen gefragt. 

Boerne mochte dieses Grinsen. 

"Was grinsen Sie denn so vor sich hin?", fragte jetzt Alberich. 

Der Grund für seine gute Stimmung war dass er vorgeschlagen hatte auf die neugewonnene Mobilität seiner Arme anzustoßen, und Thiel mit einem "Gerne" geantwortet hatte. Aber das würde Boerne ihr nicht auf die Nase binden. 

"Darf ich mich nicht des Lebens erfreuen, Alberich? Besonders jetzt da ich wieder vollständig genesen bin?" 

"Schon", gab sie zurück, "Aber ich hatte den Eindruck Ihre neu entdeckte Lebensfreude hätte etwas mit Herrn Thiel zu tun." 

Erwischt. 

"Ach, Herr Thiel hat mir nur eine amüsante kleine Anekdote erzählt." 

"Oh?", sie klang neugierig. 

"Ich fürchte es handelt sich um die Art von Erzählung die man lieber nicht in weiblicher Gesellschaft wiederholen sollte." 

"Ah ja." 

"Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Ansonsten husch, husch, wieder an die Arbeit.", er war in der Tat froh dass er die dazugehörige scheuchende Geste wieder ausführen konnte. 

Alberich blieb gänzlich unbeeindruckt. 

"Wie würden Sie eigentlich Herrn Thiel beschreiben?" 

"Was ist das denn für eine Frage?", Boerne wurde etwas unwohl. 

"Nur so. Würden Sie sagen er ist eine... Vertrauensperson für Sie?" 

"Haben Sie das aus den Horoskopen in der Zeitung? 'Eine Vertrauensperson wird Ihnen einen guten Rat erteilen'? Sie als Frau der Wissenschaft sollten doch wissen dass das kompletter Unsinn ist." 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. 

"War nur ein Gedanke.", dann drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf zum Seziertisch wo die Leiche noch immer darauf wartete geschlossen zu werden. 

Sie wusste Bescheid. Dessen war Boerne sich absolut sicher. 

\--- 

Er war sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren dass es nicht gut für ihn war Thiels Nähe zu suchen. Boerne sah dem gemeinsamen Abend schon wieder mit viel zu viel Freude entgegen. Es waren diese Augenblicke die immer wieder die sinnlose Hoffnung aufflammen ließen. 

Dass da vielleicht doch etwas zwischen ihnen war. Oder sein könnte. 

Aber was war die Alternative? Ständig Trübsal blasen? 

Außerdem hatten er und Thiel vorher schon viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, da wäre es verdächtig sich jetzt so abzukapseln. 

Da ertönte auch schon die Türklingel und Boernes Herz machte einen kleinen Satz. 

Er rief seinen Körper zur Ordnung und machte sich dann auf um Thiel einzulassen. 

"Kommen Sie rein, der Sekt ist schon kalt gestellt." 

Thiel nickte ihm zu und ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. 

Für einen Moment nahm Boerne einen Hauch von Rasierwasser wahr. Das hatte er im Institut gar nicht bemerkt als sie sich gesehen hatten. Da musste Thiel aber viel aufgetragen haben dass der Geruch so lange vorhielt. 

"Ich hab was vom Chinesen mitgebracht.", sagte Thiel und hielt eine Plastiktüte in die Höhe, als Boerne mit dem Sekt aus der Küche kam. "Dachte mir Sie wollen Ihren Armen nicht sofort schon einen Kochmarathon zumuten." 

"Wie aufmerksam, so kenne ich Sie ja gar nicht.", stichelte Boerne aus reiner Gewohnheit. 

Er war wirklich froh, seine Arme fühlten sich nach so langer Zeit in Gips leicht fremd und gummiartig an. Eine Weile würde es wohl dauern bis er sich wieder an sie gewöhnt hatte. 

"Dann werde ich mal den Sekt entkorken, was?", fuhr er fort. 

Aber irgendwie wollte der Korken nicht so recht. Seine Feinmotorik ließ noch sehr zu wünschen übrig, und je mehr er ergebnislos an der Flasche herumfuhrwerkte, desto frustrierter wurde er. 

Schließlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und gab sich die größte Mühe nicht zusammen zu zucken. 

"Lassen Sie mich mal." 

"Ich werde ja wohl noch eine Sektflasche öffnen können!", blaffte er Thiel an. 

Dieser zeigte sich jedoch nicht besonders beeindruckt und zog ihm die Flasche einfach aus den Händen. 

"Ja, ja, und gleich schießen Sie sich damit ein Auge aus. Man Boerne, Ihre Arme waren für acht Wochen in Gips, da ist das ja wohl ganz normal dass nicht sofort alles funktioniert wie vorher.", untermalt wurde diese Aussage vom lauten Plopp des Korkens der endlich nachgegeben hatte. 

Boerne wusste ja dass Thiel Recht hatte, aber das hieß noch lange nicht dass es ihm gefiel. Er wollte endlich wieder selbstständig sein. 

Thiel goss ihnen beiden ein. 

"Jetzt hören Sie auf zu schmollen, Sie wollten doch anstoßen.", er drückte Boerne eines der Gläser in die Hand und hielt sein eigenes in die Höhe. 

Boerne seufzte, nahm das Glas entgegen, hob es an und sagte: "Auf meine fast neu gewonnene Freiheit." 

Thiel rollte ein bisschen mit den Augen, stieß aber an. 

Es wurde ein schöner Abend, obwohl das chinesische Essen schon fast kalt war weil Thiel es auf dem Fahrrad nach Hause transportiert hatte. 

Und obwohl sie sich über die neue Leiche austauschten, was ja nicht unbedingt dem Begriff 'schön' unterzuordnen war. Allerdings handelte es sich wahrscheinlich nicht um Mord, nur einen tragischen Unfall. Weder Thiel noch er hatten Anzeichen für ein Gewaltverbrechen gefunden. Und das war, wenn auch nicht schön, so zumindest doch besser als die Alternative.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Dezember kam mit Kälte und Nieselwetter, kein bisschen Schnee weit und breit. Nicht dass das Thiels Laune merklich gehoben hätte, aber eine weiße Adventszeit war doch besser zu ertragen als dieses grau in grau. 

Die Gefühle waren nicht, wie er gehofft hatte, einfach verschwunden, ganz im Gegenteil. Es war schon Alltag geworden, das Ringen mit dem Impuls Boerne an sich zu ziehen wenn er wieder einmal viel zu nah neben ihm stand. Ihn einfach mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen zu bringen wenn er mit seinen Erklärungen elend lang ausholte. 

Das war nicht nur ein körperliches Ding, das war ein Herzensding. 

Verdammte Scheiße. 

Die Tage und Wochen waren zu Monaten geworden, und bei ihrem letzten Fall hatte er kurz gedacht er würde entweder wahnsinnig, oder etwas sehr sehr dummes machen. 

Was musste Boerne sich auch anfahren lassen und beide Arme dabei brechen, der Idiot? 

Sein Herz hatte gerast als er die Nachricht bekam. Aber er konnte ja nicht einfach zum Krankenhaus fahren, er musste den Tatort mit der Leiche in Augenschein nehmen. Stattdessen hatte er mit dem Krankenhaus telefoniert und die Ärzte zur Schnecke gemacht, die ja eigentlich auch nichts dafür konnten. 

Und dann hatte Boerne ganz selbstverständlich darauf bestanden dass Thiel ihm half solange seine Arme in Gips waren. Das schlug ja wohl dem Fass den Boden aus. 

Machte er das extra? Nur um Thiel zu quälen? Boerne war ja sowieso schon sozial nicht immer ganz auf der Höhe, um es mal so auszudrücken. Aber merkte der denn gar nicht wie... unangebracht das war? 

Schon komisch dass es ihm gar nichts auszumachen schien von Thiel aus- und angezogen zu werden. 

Zum Glück war der Gips jetzt ab, aber die Erinnerung Boernes Hemd aufgeknöpft, und es ihm abgestreift zu haben, blieb. Und das Kopfkino verselbstständigte sich. 

Boernes Laune schien ebenso mies wie seine eigene, vielleicht war das ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Oder einfach nur die Weihnachtszeit. 

Obwohl er auch schon seit Ende des letzten Falls ein wenig niedergeschlagen wirkte. Hatte ihm wohl doch mehr zugesetzt als er zugeben würde. 

Zur Zeit war es zumindest ruhig. Eigentlich war das ja schön, aber das gab Thiel auch viel zu viel Gelegenheit seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. 

Der Weihnachts-Enthusiasmus seiner Kollegen half da absolut nicht und ging Thiel gehörig auf den Zeiger. Das einzig gute an der Adventszeit war seiner Meinung nach der Glühwein. Und Lebkuchen, die gehörten schließlich dazu. 

Vielleicht hatte er deswegen da auch mehr zugelangt als sonst. Um die weihnachtliche Fröhlichkeit zu kompensieren. 

Zumindest hatte sein Vater bei seinem letzten Besuch die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und ihn in den Bauch gepikst. 

"Dir fehlt nur noch der Rauschebart, dann kannst du direkt als Weihnachtsmann anheuern." 

"Ha ha.", hatte er entgegnet, "Sehr witzig." 

Als wüsste er nicht selber dass er ein bisschen zugelegt hatte. Das hatten ihm schon die T-Shirts verraten die mittlerweile ziemlich um die Mitte spannten. 

Wenigstens waren die meisten seiner Pullover weit genug geschnitten dass er keine neuen kaufen musste. Klamotten-shoppen hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. 

Bei seinem Vater würde er auch den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag verbringen. Das machten sie jedes Jahr so seit er nach Münster gezogen war. An Heiligabend nahm Herbert immer an einer Art Anti-christlichen Feier teil. Um die 'heidnischen Wurzeln dieses ursprünglichen Wintersonnenwend-Fests zu ehren das die Christen einfach übernommen hatten um die Bevölkerung zu ihrem Glauben zu bekehren', oder so ähnlich. 

Deswegen blieb Thiel an Heiligabend allein. War ihm auch ganz recht so. 

\--- 

"Guten morgen." 

Thiel hatte gerade die Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten geangelt und drehte sich um. 

"Moinsen.", grüßte er Boerne der ebenfalls in Richtung Briefkasten ging und irgendwie gar nicht nach gutem Morgen aussah. 

Er war ja in letzter Zeit schon eine ein-Mann Gefühlsachterbahn, von aufgekratzt fröhlich bis muffelig und gereizt, aber das war ein neuer Tiefpunkt. 

"Geht's Ihnen gut?", fragte Thiel und versuchte ein gutes Mittelmaß zwischen echter Sorge und ihrem üblichen Umgangston zu finden. 

"Ja, mir fehlt nichts.", kam die Antwort die vom Tonfall auch 'Ich werde in den nächsten fünf Minuten qualvoll verenden' hätte lauten können. 

Thiel blieb unschlüssig mit der Zeitung in der Hand vor seiner Wohnungstür stehen und sah Boerne zu wie dieser ebenfalls seine Zeitung holte. Dabei bewegte er sich ohne die gewohnte Dynamik und schlurfte geradezu die wenigen Treppenstufen wieder hoch. 

Thiel seufzte. "Sie haben doch was, raus damit." 

Boerne zögerte einen Moment. 

"Ich habe soeben einen Anruf meiner Schwester erhalten." 

"Ist was passiert?" 

"Nein nein, alle Familienmitglieder sind wohlauf. Sie hat nur die alljährliche Weihnachtsfeier abgesagt." 

"Das ist aber ganz schön kurzfristig.", sagte Thiel. Heute war Samstag und morgen der dritte Adventssonntag. Soweit er wusste verbrachte Boerne immer alle drei Feiertage von Heiligabend an dort. 

"Na wem sagen Sie das.", der missbilligende Ton klang schon wieder mehr nach Boerne, "Das wächst ihr angeblich alles über den Kopf, deswegen hat sie eine Reise in den Süden gebucht. Wer macht denn bitte sowas? Mutter hätte das gar nicht gefallen. Aber so war sie ja schon immer, die liebe Hannelore." 

"Tut mir leid.", murmelte Thiel. Es tat ihm wirklich leid für Boerne. 

"Na nun überschlagen Sie sich mal nicht.", Boerne seufzte, "Auf den Großteil der buckligen Verwandtschaft kann ich auch gut und gerne verzichten. Allerdings, auf Betty hatte ich mich wirklich gefreut." 

Kurzes betretenes Schweigen, dann fuhr er fort: "Naja sei's drum, ein verlängertes Wochenende ohne Verpflichtungen kann ja auch sehr erbaulich sein, nicht?" 

Im Gegensatz zu seinem bemüht fröhlichen Tonfall sah Boerne so kläglich und hilflos aus, und auch irgendwie kleiner, verloren, da musste Thiel doch einfach... 

"Also... ich bin erst am ersten Weihnachtstag bei meinem Vater, an Heiligabend hab ich auch nichts vor. Wenn Sie wollen, also... ich meine..." 

Boernes Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. 

"Da nehme ich doch dankend an! Wenn es Ihnen recht ist könnten wir bei mir feiern und ich koche uns etwas Schönes. Dann habe ich auch wieder einen Grund einen Tannenbaum zu kaufen. Der Christbaumschmuck verrottet ja sonst im Keller." 

Thiel war immer noch erstaunt von seinem eigenen Angebot und nickte nur. "In Ordnung." 

Na toll, was hatte er sich da wieder eingebrockt? 

Wie sollte er denn den ganzen Heiligabend mit Boerne durchstehen? Das gemeinsame Kochen ab und an, und die Fallbesprechungen waren ja schon schwer genug. Und jetzt kamen noch ein Tannenbaum und Kerzenlicht dazu. 

Musste er Boerne jetzt eigentlich was schenken? Wahrscheinlich schon. 

Scheiße. 

\--- 

"Wieso googeln Sie denn hochpreisige Weine?" 

Thiel schreckte hoch. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass Nadeshda in sein Büro gekommen war und jetzt hinter ihm stand. 

"Ach, Weihnachtsgeschenk für Boerne.", murmelte er etwas verlegen und klickte die Seite weg. 

Nadeshda hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich wusste gar nicht dass Sie sich was schenken." 

"Machen wir auch sonst nicht, aber wir feiern dieses Jahr Heiligabend zusammen." 

Das klang irgendwie falsch, deswegen schickte er schnell noch hinterher: "Boernes Schwester hat das Familien-Weihnachten abgesagt weil sie lieber in Urlaub fahren will. Kann man ja irgendwie schon verstehen bei der Sippe. Und ich hatte Heiligabend eh nichts vor weil ich erst am ersten Weihnachtstag bei meinem Vater bin, da hab ich halt...", er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Auf Nadeshdas Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. 

"Das ist aber lieb von Ihnen." 

Thiel brummelte etwas das mit viel Fantasie "Ach was, nicht der Rede wert." heißen konnte, dann fragte er: "Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Idee was man dem Professor schenken könnte?" 

"Äh... also..." 

"Ja, hatte ich mir gedacht." 

\--- 

Er entschied sich dann doch für ein paar neue Golfbälle. Wein hätte vermutlich auch gepasst, aber er kannte sich nicht besonders gut aus, und die Sorten die Boerne bevorzugte überstiegen sehr wahrscheinlich sein Gehalt. 

Gut dass er und Herbert ausgemacht hatten dass sie sich nichts schenkten. Dafür brachte Thiel die Zutaten fürs Essen mit und sie kochten gemeinsam. 

Boerne wirkte schon ganz aufgekratzt wegen dem gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest, was im Gegenzug Thiel nervös machte. Der Herr Professor hatte ja die leichte Tendenz immer zu übertreiben, egal bei was. 

Am 24. wachte er schweißgebadet auf und überlegte fieberhaft ob es schon zu spät war sich nach Brasilien abzusetzen. Jetzt konnte er Boernes Schwester wirklich verstehen, die arme Frau hatte bei dem Gedanken an ein weiteres Weihnachten mit einem Haufen Boernes wahrscheinlich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. 

Immerhin musste er nur einen ertragen. 

Gut, was hieß schon ertragen, Boerne war ja keine schlechte Gesellschaft wenn er wollte. Und Thiel freute sich ja irgendwie auch. Eigentlich viel zu sehr, das war ja das Problem. 

Ein ganz klein wenig schwang da auch ein bisschen Hoffnung mit, obwohl er genau wusste dass das Quatsch war. Aber so war das eben wenn man verknallt war. 

Gleichzeitig wollte er aber auch am genau anderen Ende der Welt sein. 

Gefühle waren doch Mist. 

Aber erstmal beruhigen, er hatte ja noch Zeit. Sie hatten verabredet dass Thiel gegen vier Uhr rüber kommen sollte damit der Andere genug Zeit hatte alles vorzubereiten. 

Nach dem Frühstück fühlte er sich schon besser, obwohl da immer noch dieses flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend saß. 

Dann warf er den Computer an. Lukas hatte ihm eine Mail geschrieben. 

Dazu waren sie übergegangen weil die Zeitumstellung kein sehr großes Fenster für Telefonate ließ und Thiel sich eh nie merken konnte wann in Neuseeland morgens oder abends war. 

Zu Weihnachten bekam er eine E-Mail, und zu seinem Geburtstag. Er wiederum antwortete, und schickte Lukas an dessen Geburtstag eine Nachricht. 

Nicht viel, aber besser als nichts. 

Jedes mal dachte Thiel er sollte sich öfter melden, aber dann saß er wieder eine Stunde über der Antwort und wusste außer dem üblichen Geplänkel nichts zu schreiben. Er hatte Lukas jetzt schon Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, er wusste nicht was sein Sohn täglich machte. Was für Hobbies er hatte, welche Freunde. 

Und was konnte er selbst schon groß berichten? Über die letzten Fälle die er gelöst hatte? 

Es war immer wieder ein Stich ins Herz und senkte Thiels Laune gen Nullpunkt. 

...Was Lukas wohl von Boerne halten würde? 

Thiel schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Nein, damit würde er gar nicht erst anfangen. 

Er musste jetzt erstmal diesen Weihnachtsabend überstehen. 

\--- 

Er hatte viel zu früh geduscht und sich angezogen, und dann natürlich noch eine halbe Stunde rumsitzen müssen. Dann noch fünf Minuten drauf, er wollte ja nicht zu überpünktlich sein. 

Beim Anziehen hatte er gemerkt dass das Hemd nun aber doch wirklich zu klein wurde. Er hatte kaum die Knöpfe zu bekommen, kein schöner Anblick. Aber da kam ja der Pulli drüber. 

Thiel hatte sich kurz im Spiegel betrachtet. Naja, konnte er jetzt so kurzfristig auch nichts mehr dran ändern. 

Und jetzt stand er mit dem Geschenk in der Hand vor Boernes Tür. 

Kurz durchatmen. Klingeln. 

Er hörte ein leises Rumoren von Töpfen und anderem Küchenequipment, schnelle Schritte, und dann flog auch schon die Tür auf. 

"Ah, Thiel! Treten Sie ein!", Boerne machte eine einladende Geste und trat beiseite. 

Thiel schlurfte unschlüssig in den Flur der Wohnung. "Äh ja... fröhliche Weihnachten." 

"Gleichfalls, gleichfalls. Gehen Sie einfach durch ins Wohnzimmer, der Wein steht schon bereit. Das Essen dauert noch ein wenig.", damit verschwand Boerne wieder in der Küche. 

Thiel ging, wie geheißen, ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihn ein deckenhoher Tannenbaum empfing. 

Wie war das noch mit dem Übertreiben? Das Ding war ja echt monströs. Aber hübsch geschmückt, nicht zu kitschig. 

Er trat etwas näher heran. Zwischen den silbernen Kugeln und Lichterketten saßen vereinzelt gläserne Vögel mit echten Schwanzfedern. Ganz filigran bemalt, die waren bestimmt schon alt. 

Susanne hatte auch so welche gehabt, von ihrer Mutter. Thiel hatte sie immer gemocht, aber natürlich hatte Susanne sie bei der Scheidung mitgenommen. Wie überhaupt den ganzen Weihnachtsschmuck. Er selbst hatte schon Jahre keinen Baum mehr aufgestellt. 

Genau betrachtet war jeder Vogel einzigartig mit einem ganz eigenen Muster. Alles verschiedene Arten, das konnte sogar er mit seinem begrenzten Tierwissen erkennen. Auch ein Pfau war dabei, mit echter Pfauenfeder. 

"Hübsch, nicht wahr?" 

Thiel zuckte ein wenig zusammen und nickte dann. "Erbstücke?" 

"Ja, noch von meiner Großmutter. Die hat sie an meine Mutter vererbt, und diese dann an mich. Meine liebe Schwester fand sie ja zu altmodisch.", er zog ein missbilligendes Gesicht während er mit den Bändern seiner Schürze hantierte, "Schön dass ich mal wieder Gelegenheit habe sie aufzuhängen. Wissen Sie welcher als Kind immer mein Lieblingsvogel war?" 

Thiel konnte es sich schon denken, sagte aber: "Sie werden es mir bestimmt gleich verraten." 

"Das Rotkehlchen.", Boerne deutete auf einen Ast weiter oben mittig, auf dem ein sehr kleiner Vogel mit braunem Federkleid und dem typischen roten Fleck unter dem Schnabel, saß. 

"Ach.", Thiel zog unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen hoch. Bei Boernes Ego hatte er mit dem Pfau gerechnet. 

Boerne verstand seine Überraschung wohl als Kritik. 

"Was haben Sie denn gegen das Rotkehlchen einzuwenden? Das ist doch sehr niedlich. Jedes Jahr durfte ich es am Baum platzieren.", ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. 

Bei dem Gedanken an einen Mini-Boerne der das Rotkehlchen ganz vorsichtig in beiden Händen hielt, vor einem riesigen Tannenbaum, musste Thiel ebenfalls schmunzeln. 

"Ja ja, Sie haben Recht, sehr hübsch." 

Scheinbar zufrieden mit der Antwort, streifte Boerne die Schürze ab und zupfte Hemd und Krawatte zurecht. 

"Sie haben sich ja noch gar keinen Wein eingeschenkt.", sagte Boerne, übernahm es kurzerhand selbst und drückte Thiel das Glas in die Hand. 

'Das Rotweinglas', kommentierte Thiel in seinem Kopf und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. 

Boerne goss sich ebenfalls ein. 

"Zum Wohl.", und sie stießen an. 

Dann fiel Thiel das Geschenk in seiner Hand wieder ein. 

"Ähm, ich hab Ihnen... also...", setzte er an und hielt das Päckchen Boerne hin, doch der hob abwehrend die Hände. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Thiel, wirklich. Bescherung gibt es erst nach dem Essen. Wo sind Sie denn bitte aufgewachsen?" 

"In Hamburg.", entgegnete Thiel, "Und da können erwachsene Menschen sich selbst aussuchen wann sie sich Geschenke überreichen." 

"Haben Sie denn gar keinen Sinn für Tradition?" 

"Doch, aber Sie haben ja darauf bestanden zu kochen. Sonst hätte ich Würstchen und Kartoffelsalat mitgebracht. Altes Familienrezept." 

Den hatte es immer gegeben als er klein war, und er hatte ihn später immer an Heiligabend gemacht als er mit Susanne verheiratet war. Das große Weihnachtsessen gab es dann am ersten Weihnachtstag. 

Boerne rümpfte die Nase. 

"Ich mag keinen Kartoffelsalat." 

"Das sagen Sie nur weil Sie meinen noch nicht probiert haben." 

Und damit waren sie wieder mal in einer ihrer Diskussionen. 

Das Geschenk legte Thiel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. 

\--- 

Boerne hatte sich für das Essen wirklich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt. Zwar holte er keine Weihnachtsgans aus dem Ofen, das war ihm für zwei Personen dann wohl doch zu viel erschienen, aber die Rinderrouladen dufteten ziemlich gut. 

Dazu gab es Kartoffelknödel, allem Anschein nach selbst gemacht. Thiel nahm dafür immer eine Fertigpackung. 

Braune Soße und ein Mix aus Gemüse standen ebenfalls auf dem gedeckten Esszimmertisch. Sogar Kerzen und ein bisschen Deko aus Tannengrün hatte Boerne drapiert. 

Zusammen mit dem weißen Porzellan mit Goldrand machte das einen ziemlich festlichen Eindruck. Und einen sehr förmlichen. 

Thiel nestelte an der gefalteten Serviette auf seinem Teller herum und überlegte ob er sich die jetzt auf den Schoß legen, oder in den Kragen stecken sollte, wie in einem teuren Restaurant. Er kam sich dabei immer irgendwie affig vor. So oft hielt er sich ja auch nicht in solchen Restaurants auf. 

Aber nachdem Boerne sich endlich hingesetzt, und die Serviette einfach neben seinen Teller gelegt hatte, tat Thiel es ihm erleichtert gleich. 

"Wissen Sie was ich auch nicht mag?", sagte Boerne als er ihnen beiden aufgetan hatte, nur um seine eigene Frage gleich selbst zu beantworten, "Rosenkohl. Den gab es immer bei uns zum Weihnachtsessen. Allein vom Geruch wird mir speiübel." 

"Na sehen Sie, ist doch gar nicht so schlimm mal mit der Tradition zu brechen. Sonst würden Sie jetzt hier sitzen und, naja... brechen.", Thiel grinste schief. 

Boerne warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten. 

Thiel mochte es wenn er Boerne zum Lachen bringen konnte. 

"Rosenkohl gab's bei uns nie, mein Vater fand den zu spießig.", fuhr er fort, und jetzt grinste Boerne richtig. 

"Da hatte Ihr Herr Vater ja mal einen sehr klugen Gedanken." 

"Er hat so seine Momente.", grinste Thiel zurück. 

Das Essen schmeckte so gut wie es roch, und Thiel nahm sich noch einen kleinen Nachschlag, den Boerne ausnahmsweise unkommentiert ließ. 

Doch als Boerne dann den Nachtisch aus dem Kühlschrank holte, wünschte Thiel er hätte das mit dem Nachschlag lieber gelassen. 

Naja gut, Tiramisu war Tiramisu, das ging immer noch rein. 

"Kompliment an die Küche.", sagte Thiel. Das war wirklich lecker gewesen. "Aber kommt in Tiramisu nicht eigentlich noch Rum rein oder so?" 

Boerne schaute ihn mit diesem Oberlehrer-Blick an. 

"Wenn überhaupt, dann Amaretto, aber ein echtes italienisches Tiramisù besteht nur aus sechs Zutaten: Espresso, Zucker, Eigelb, Mascarpone und Löffelbiscuits. Kein Alkohol oder Eiweiß. Im übrigen heißt es Tiramisù, nicht Tiramisu, die Betonung liegt auf dem 'u'." 

"Schon gut, schon gut, war ja keine Kritik an Ihren Kochkünsten." 

Boerne lächelte ihn ehrlich erfreut an, und Thiels Magen begann ein wenig zu flattern. 

Dann stellten Sie die Teller und das restliche Geschirr zusammen und trugen es in die Küche. Die Weingläser nahmen sie mit ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder, während Boerne Thiel alle möglichen Details der italienischen Küche aufs Genaueste ausführte. 

Thiel hörte gar nicht so genau hin, er nickte nur und nippte an seinem Wein. 

Außer der Lichterkette am Tannenbaum brannte nur eine weitere Lampe im Zimmer. Ein sehr gedämpftes, weiches Licht. 

"... und in der Toskana ist es üblich, dass-", Boerne brach mitten im Satz ab, "Thiel, jetzt hätte ich doch beinahe das Geschenk vergessen! Da hätten Sie mich aber auch wirklich dran erinnern können." 

"Ich bin doch gar nicht dazwischen...", setzte Thiel an, aber Boerne war schon aufgestanden und aus dem Raum geflitzt. "gekommen.", beendete er den Satz obwohl der Andere ihn nicht mehr hören konnte. 

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Boerne mit einer dunkelblauen flachen Schachtel in der Hand zurück, die mit einer großen weinroten Schleife zugebunden war. 

Thiel beäugte unauffällig sein eigenes Monstrum aus quietschbuntem Geschenkpapier und viel zu viel Klebeband, das immer noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. 

"Frohe Weihnachten.", sagte Boerne feierlich und drückte Thiel die Schachtel in die Hand. 

"Äh, danke." 

Thiel wollte gerade nach dem Monstrum greifen um es Boerne zu überreichen, aber der stoppte ihn. 

"Nein, nein, machen Sie zuerst auf." 

Boerne sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, fast ein bisschen zu intensiv, und für einen Moment überlegte Thiel ob ihn aus dem Paket gleich etwas anspringen würde. 

Er wischte den Gedanken beiseite und löste vorsichtig die Schleife. Dann stellte er die Schachtel auf seinen Knien ab und hob den Deckel. 

Nichts kam ihm entgegen, das war schonmal gut. Was auch immer sich im Innern befand war in Seidenpapier eingeschlagen. 

Plötzlich kam sich Thiel sehr schäbig vor mit den Golfbällen, er hätte besser doch einen Wein besorgen sollen. 

Er schlug das Seidenpapier zur Seite, und zum Vorschein kam blauer Stoff. Thiel faltete ihn auseinander. 

Eine Anzugweste. 

Und eine wirklich schöne, die Farbe gefiel ihm, es war eine art Mittelblau, ein bisschen in Richtung grau. Simpler Schnitt, einreihig geknöpft. 

Dann fiel sein Blick auf das eingenähte Schildchen und er schluckte. 

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte redete Boerne schon wieder. 

"Ich dachte mir da Sie sich ja strikt weigern einen Anzug zu tragen, wäre das ein Kompromiss falls Sie mal etwas Schickeres zum Anziehen benötigen. Zur Not kann man so eine Weste auch zu Jeans tragen. Aber wirklich nur zur Not." 

"Das ist, ähm, nett, vielen Da-", setzte Thiel an, aber Boerne redete einfach weiter. 

"Probieren Sie sie doch gleich mal an.", er nahm Thiel die Schachtel ab und bedeutete ihm aufzustehen. 

Thiel zögerte aber er hatte keine Wahl, also tat er wie ihm geheißen. 

"Aber doch nicht über den Pullover, Thiel also wirklich. Da kann man doch gar nicht sehen ob sie richtig passt." 

Ja das wusste Thiel auch, aber er wusste ebenso schon vorher dass die Weste nicht passen würde selbst wenn er den Pullover auszog. 

"Die wird schon passen.", log er hastig, "Wie gesagt, schönen Da-", aber wieder wurde er unterbrochen. 

"Ach kommen Sie schon, tun Sie mir den Gefallen." 

Boerne stand so nah, dass Thiel lieber gehorchte bevor der noch auf den Gedanken kam ihm selbst den Pullover auszuziehen. Er merkte wie seine Ohren anfingen zu glühen, aus welchem Gefühl heraus konnte er nicht so genau sagen. 

Jetzt schön den Bauch einziehen damit das Hemd nicht ganz so blöd aussah. 

Boerne schien nichts gemerkt zu haben, er sah nur gespannt zu wie Thiel fast in Zeitlupe die Weste überzog. 

"Ja, sieht doch ganz gut aus." 

"Thiel", Boerne seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, "Sie müssen die Knöpfe schon zumachen." 

"Ach warum, so gefällt sie mir ganz gut." 

"Thiel, jetzt albern Sie doch nicht herum.", Boerne hatte seinen erbarmungslosen Blick aufgesetzt. 

So langsam stieg Wut in Thiel auf. Konnte Boerne es denn nicht einmal gut sein lassen? Merkte der denn wirklich nichts? 

Er atmete tief ein und machte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an den obersten Knopf, den Blick konzentriert auf seine Hände gerichtet. So gerade eben ging er zu, aber nur wenn er den Bauch einzog, und auch dann war der Anblick alles andere als schön. 

Genau so verfuhr er mit den restlichen drei Knöpfen, dann wartete er ohne Boerne anzuschauen. Sein Gesicht glich vermutlich schon einer Tomate die zu lange in der Sonne gewesen war. 

Warum das hier jetzt so anders war als die vielen Male die Boerne ihn wegen seines Gewichts aufgezogen, und er selbst drüber gelacht hatte, wusste er auch nicht, aber es fühlte sich scheiße an. 

"Hmm.", machte Boerne, und Thiel wünschte sich eine Horde Elche würde durch die Wand brechen und ihn niedertrampeln. 

"Ach, das Band hinten ist ja noch gar nicht richtig eingestellt.", damit trat Boerne hinter ihn und fuhrwerkte an der Schnalle des dünnen Bändchens herum das natürlich schon so locker eingestellt war wie es ging. 

"Äh, tja...", sagte Boerne als er das auch realisiert hatte und zupfte hier und da am Stoff. 

"Macht ja nichts.", nuschelte Thiel und versuchte so die Situation zu retten, "Trotzdem dan-", aber zum dritten Mal wurde er unterbrochen. 

"Das gibt es doch nicht!", Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, "Ich werde mich beschweren. Es kann ja wohl nicht sein dass ein Kleidungsstück so viel kleiner ausfällt." 

"Boerne, das-" 

"Nein, nein, bei dem Preis darf ich ja wohl Qualität erwarten. Aber das hat man nun davon wenn man heutzutage auf gute Handwerkskunst vertraut. Dilletantisch nenne ich sowas!" 

"Boerne" 

"Die Größe muss doch stimmen, oder gibt es hier im Haus noch jemanden der seine St. Pauli T-Shirts im Keller zum Trocknen aufhängt? Natürlich nicht, wer käme sonst auf die Idee?" 

"Boerne!" 

Thiel musste brüllen um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, und Boerne zuckte zusammen. 

"Die Größe aus den T-Shirts stimmt", sagte er so ruhig wie möglich, "aber die passen nicht mehr." 

Das machte Boerne doch mit Absicht, sich doof stellen und das Offensichtliche nicht sehen, nur um ihn zu demütigen. 

Boerne schaute ihn einen Moment an, ließ den Blick zu seinem Bauch wandern. 

"Oh... Na dann hätte ich vielleicht besser einen Kummerbund gekauft, was?" 

So, das reichte. Die Wut und die Scham und diese beknackten Gefühle mischten sich zu einem brodelnden Cocktail der jetzt aus ihm herausbrach. 

"Mein Gott, ja, ich hab zugenommen! Ha ha, da haben Sie jetzt schön was zu lachen. Sie können einem echt sogar Weihnachten vermiesen!" 

Und damit stampfte Thiel aus der Wohnung und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein ich weiß nicht warum ich mitten im Sommer über Weihnachten schreibe, aber zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich brauchte einen Anlass zu dem man sich etwas schenkt damit die Idee funktioniert, und als ich die Geschichte angefangen habe war es noch deutlich kälter^^;


	4. Chapter 4

Eine ganze Weile stand Boerne wie vom Blitz getroffen in seinem Wohnzimmer. In seinem Kopf klingelte es von der plötzlichen Lautstärke, und er versuchte sich zusammenzureimen was gerade passiert war. 

Thiel hatte ihn angebrüllt und war dann wutentbrannt aus der Wohnung gestürmt, so viel war sicher. 

Und bisher war doch alles so gut gelaufen, so wie er es geplant hatte. Ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. 

Boerne ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. 

Er hatte Thiel doch nur etwas hübsches schenken wollen. Um das verlegene halbe Lächeln zu sehen, und das gemurmelte "Danke" zu hören. 

Die Farbe der Anzugweste passte so schön zu Thiels Augen, aber das war dann ja auch der einzige Punkt in dem sie passte. 

Das mit dem Kummerbund war ihm so rausgerutscht. Sonst nahm Thiel ihm doch soetwas auch nicht krumm. Oder zumindest nicht so lautstark. 

Er hatte doch eigentlich gar nichts gegen Thiels Figur. Sie passte zu ihm. 

Als seine Nichte Betty Boerne das letzte mal für ein paar Tage besucht hatte, hatte sie Thiel zum Abschied ganz fest umarmt. 

Seit der Geschichte damals auf dem Reiterhof hatte das Mädchen einen Narren an ihm gefressen. Schließlich war sie davon überzeugt er habe ihr das Leben gerettet. 

"Ich bin doch kein Teddybär.", hatte Thiel protestiert und sich aus der Umarmung gewunden. 

Vor Boernes geistigem Auge war sofort ein Bild von Thiel mit braunen Plüschohren auf dem Kopf entstanden, und er hatte sich sehr zusammennehmen müssen um nicht laut zu lachen. Es war ein wirklich niedliches Bild, und es passte so gut zum oft brummeligen Thiel. 

Und jetzt musste Boerne Schadensbegrenzung betreiben damit der Brummbär nicht auf Dauer in seiner Höhle blieb und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechselte. 

Vor Thiels Wohnungstür blieb er kurz stehen und horchte. Stille. 

Er klopfte. 

"Thiel?" 

Es kam keine Antwort. 

Boerne wartete einen Moment bevor er seinen Zweitschlüssel benutzte. Behutsam trat er in die Nachbarswohnung. 

In der Küche war niemand zu sehen, genauso im Wohnzimmer. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer war nur angelehnt. 

"Thiel?", fragte er erneut während er vorsichtig die Tür aufschob, jederzeit darauf gefasst wieder angeschrien zu werden, oder ein Kissen an den Kopf zu bekommen. 

Er bekam keine Antwort, aber auf dem Bett lag ein kleiner Berg aus St. Pauli Bettwäsche der sich regelmäßig hob und senkte. 

"Thiel." 

Boerne setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Der Berg gab noch immer keinen Laut von sich. Ob er schlief? 

Nein bestimmt nicht, Thiel schnarchte dann immer ein bisschen und atmete viel ruhiger. 

Jetzt wo er hier war wusste Boerne nicht so richtig wie er anfangen sollte. 

"Ich, ähm...", ja sehr redegewandt Karl-Friedrich, "Also ich wollte Sie nicht... das Geschenk war nur nett gemeint. Wirklich." 

Keine Reaktion des Deckenbergs. 

"Nun kommen Sie, Thiel, hören Sie mich überhaupt? Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt." 

"Ha!", tönte es dumpf unter der Decke hervor. Er hörte also doch. 

Boerne atmete tief ein. 

"Also gut, dann eben nochmal förmlich: Lieber Herr Thiel, es tut mir Leid.", er wusste er sollte es dabei belassen, stattdessen setzte er noch hinzu: "Obwohl ich nicht erkenne was ich falsch gemacht haben soll, sonst sind Sie doch ob Ihrer Leibesfülle auch nicht so empfindlich." 

Das folgende Schweigen bestärkte Boerne in seiner Annahme dass dies nicht die richtigen Worte gewesen waren. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen. 

"Sie haben doch auch gar keinen Grund sich zu... schämen, oder was auch immer. Viele Menschen Ihres Alters kämpfen mit Gewichtsproblemen, das ist ganz normal. Natürlich sollten Sie etwas mehr auf eine gesunde Ernährungsweise achten, aber in Ihrem Berufszweig bekommen Sie wenigstens mehr Bewegung als in einem reinen Bürojob. Weniger Kaffee würde vielleicht auch nicht schaden, geht aufs Herz." 

Boerne merkte dass er in einen Redeschwall verfallen war, aber zumindest war das besser als die Stille anhören zu müssen. 

"Das kann ja auch durchaus stattlich wirken an einem Mann, so ein Bauch.", fuhr er fort während sein Kopf sich erkundigte was das bitte werden sollte, doch sein Mund war schon weiter, "Ich kann mir Sie ohne ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht vorstellen. Was jetzt nicht heißen soll... also ich meine... ähm." 

Boerne meinte den Deckenberg kurz zucken gesehen zu haben. 

Da er sich ja hier sowieso schon um Kopf und Kragen redete, machte er einfach weiter. 

"Also wie gesagt, das tut der Attraktivität keinen Abbruch. So ganz im Allgemeinen gesprochen natürlich. Viele Frauen finden das... süß.", schloss er seinen Vortrag, wobei seine Stimme beim letzten Wort irgendwie entgleist war. 

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte wieder Ruhe und das einzige Geräusch das Boerne wahrnahm war das Klopfen seines eigenen Herzens. 

"Süß?", verstrubbelte blonde Haare tauchten unter der Decke auf, "Aus welcher Frauenzeitschrift haben Sie das denn?" 

Boerne fühlte wie seine Ohren sehr warm wurden. 

"Darüber gibt es wissenschaftliche Studien, ich habe das etwas, ähm, runtergebrochen in Laiensprache." 

Dass diese 'wissenschaftlichen Studien' aus der Cosmopolitan stammten die bei Boernes Friseur rumlag würde er Thiel garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden. Dort gab es eben kein anspruchsvolleres Lesematerial, und irgendwie musste man sich ja die Zeit vertreiben. 

"Ah ja.", Thiel klang nicht überzeugt, aber immerhin redete er wieder. Boerne räusperte sich verlegen. 

"Viele Frauen, so so.", ein etwas melancholischer Ausdruck lag auf Thiels Gesicht. 

"Und Männer.", das war Boerne rausgerutscht bevor er es verhindern konnte. 

Thiel sah ihn an. 

Schnell fügte er noch hinzu: "Wir leben ja schließlich im 21. Jahrhundert, nicht wahr." 

"Äh, ja.", Thiel nickte, und für einen Moment sah es so aus als wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber dann klappte er den Mund wieder zu. 

Betretenes Schweigen. 

"Heißt das jetzt, dass Sie meine Entschuldigung angenommen haben?", fragte Boerne nach einer Weile. 

Thiel seufzte ergeben und nickte. "Ja, is schon gut." 

Boerne atmete erleichtert aus und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. 

"Kommen Sie dann also wieder mit rüber?" 

Thiel zögerte und sah ihn nicht an. 

"Nee, ich glaub ich bleib lieber hier. Liegt nicht an Ihnen, das Essen war toll und so, vielen Dank, aber ich bin nicht mehr in Stimmung und n' bisschen müde." 

Boernes Lächeln erstarb. Zwar hatte Thiel gesagt es läge nicht an ihm, aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln dass das eine glatte Lüge war. 

"Aber...", dann wusste er nicht so recht weiter, schließlich endete er mit "Es ist doch Weihnachten." 

"Ja, ich hab auch einen Kalender.", sagte Thiel und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Boerne überging den Kommentar einfach. 

"Weihnachten sollte man nicht alleine verbringen sondern mit Menschen die man mag. Oder der Familie." 

Thiel grinste schief. 

"Und ich gehör also zur ersten Kategorie, was?" 

Bloß nichts anmerken lassen. 

"Also ich wüsste zumindest nicht dass Sie ein lang verschollen geglaubter Cousin dritten Grades oder ähnliches von mir wären. Obwohl. Mein Großonkel Adalbert-Gustav Boerne war gewiss kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Der hat mit Sicherheit eine Menge Bastarde in die Welt gesetzt." 

Jetzt lachte Thiel schon wieder ein wenig. Schön war das. 

"Also manchmal glaub ich Sie denken sich diese ganzen Verwandten nur aus." 

"Mitnichten. Im Fall von Adalbert wünschte ich fast es wäre so. Unangenehmer Charakter, hasste Kinder wie die Pest, was einer gewissen Ironie nicht entbehrt. Mit dem würde ich freiwillig kein weiteres Weihnachten verbringen, schlimm genug dass man mich dazu gezwungen hat als ich noch ein unmündiger Spross war." 

Thiel schnaubte. 

"Bei der Konkurrenz fühl ich mich doch gleich sehr geehrt." 

"Der gute Onkel Adalbert stellt keinerlei Konkurrenz mehr dar, er ist schon ins Erdreich hinabgestiegen als ich gerade neun Jahre alt war.", sagte Boerne trocken. 

"Hinabgestiegen?", fragte Thiel. 

"Na ich gehe doch stark davon aus dass, wenn es einen Himmel geben sollte, mein Onkel ihn nie zu Gesicht bekommen wird." 

Jetzt lachten sie beide. 

Es hatte einen fast surrealen Charakter wie sie hier in Thiels Schlafzimmer zusammensaßen und über Weihnachten und tote Verwandte redeten. Boerne auf der Bettkante, und Thiel am Kopfende angelehnt und noch immer unter der Decke. 

Wenn Sie im Wohnzimmer bei einem Glas Wein saßen war das sicheres Terrain, normal, was man eben so machte mit Freunden. Aber hier waren die Regeln andere, und Boerne hatte Angst unbewusst eine Grenze zu überschreiten, etwas Impulsives zu tun aus einem Gefühl der Nähe das er sich bestimmt nur einbildete. 

"Im Übrigen war das doch Ihre Idee.", setzte er hinzu. 

"Was war meine Idee?" 

"Zusammen Weihnachten zu feiern, das haben Sie vorgeschlagen.", half er Thiel auf die Sprünge. 

"Hmm, ja stimmt auch wieder." 

"Was, Sie geben mir einfach so recht? Ohne Murren? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne." 

"Na gegen Fakten kann ich ja schlecht was sagen." 

Boerne hatte erwartet dass Thiel noch hinterherschicken würde dass er den Vorschlag längst bereute, was ihn denn da geritten hätte, ihre üblichen Sticheleien eben. Aber das tat Thiel nicht. 

"Das war sehr nett von Ihnen.", sagte Boerne in die Stille hinein, "Danke." 

Thiel sah ihn an und Boerne fürchtete für einen Moment zu viel gesagt zu haben. 

Aber dann murmelte Thiel verlegen "Keine Ursache.", und er wurde sogar ein bisschen rot. Vielleicht lag es auch nur am Licht. Auf jeden Fall sah das so liebenswert aus dass Boerne ihn am liebsten an sich gezogen hätte. 

Nein, jetzt bloß die Contenance wahren. 

"Dies ist durchaus nicht das erste Weihnachten das ich nicht im Schoße der Familie verbringe.", erzählte Boerne einfach nur um etwas zu sagen, "In meiner Studienzeit war ich, wie viele meiner Kommilitonen, davon überzeugt dass Weihnachten zu kommerziell geraten, und überhaupt generell überschätzt war. Deswegen verbrachte ich für ein paar Jahre die Feiertage mit Freunden. Ohne Tannenbaum, stattdessen mit viel Alkohol.", bei der Erinnerung musste er reumütig schmunzeln. 

"Mit den Leuten von Ihrem Pumpernickel-Club?" 

Boerne überhörte die Spitze geflissentlich. 

"Ja, mit den Mitgliedern der Pomerania." 

"Na dann wundert mich das mit dem Alkohol nicht. Durften denn wenigstens zu Weihnachten auch Frauen mitfeiern in dem reinen Männerverein oder mussten Sie sich alle gegenseitig unterm Mistelzweig küssen?" 

Da war etwas Lauerndes in Thiels Stimme das über die übliche Neckerei hinaus ging und Boerne einen kleinen Stich versetzte. Worauf wollte er hinaus? 

"Frauen ist der Zutritt zu den Räumlichkeiten der Pomerania durchaus gestattet, und das nicht nur zu Weihnachten.", antwortete Boerne ruhig, "Im Übrigen ist der von Ihnen erwähnte Mistelzweig eine englische Tradition die hierzulande äußerst selten Anwendung findet." 

"Naja, aber Mitglieder sind doch nur Männer.", entgegnete Thiel. 

"Ja das ist richtig, aber Begleiterinnen sind jederzeit willkommen." 

"Aha, Begleitung. Also nicht einfach nur so. Ganz schön rückständig dafür dass Sie mir immer Kleingeistigkeit vorwerfen.", Thiel grinste triumphierend. 

Wie passte das denn jetzt zusammen? Erst der Spruch mit dem Mistelzweig und jetzt nannte Thiel IHN rückständig? 

"Wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben bin ich längst nicht mehr Mitglied. Und es dürfte Ihren ach so fortschrittlichen Geist dann wohl kaum erschüttern wenn ich Ihnen sage dass teilweise durchaus auch ohne weibliche Anwesenheit in diesen Räumlichkeiten geküsst wurde." 

Boernes Herz hämmerte. Hatte Thiel verstanden was er ihm sagen wollte? Für einen Augenblick meinte er etwas über dessen Gesicht huschen gesehen zu haben. 

Der Andere nickte und sah ihn nicht an. 

"Verstehe", ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte an seinen Mundwinkeln. 

Boerne wartete mit angehaltenem Atem ob noch etwas hinterher kam, ob Thiel ihn auslachen oder einen blöden Spruch bringen würde. Aber da kam nichts, nur dieses undeutbare Lächeln. 

Gerade als die Stille anfing unerträglich zu werden und Boerne selbst irgendetwas sagen wollte um sie zu durchbrechen, erhob Thiel doch noch das Wort. 

"Ich hab Sie bisher immer nur mit Frauen gesehen.", er schaute Boerne noch immer nicht in die Augen. 

Boerne seufzte theatralisch. "Woher nehmen wenn nicht stehlen. Soetwas ergibt sich ja selten organisch, und den einschlägigen Partys fühle ich mich irgendwie... entwachsen. Allein schon wegen der Musik." 

Oh welch bittere Ironie dass er hier saß und dem Objekt seiner Begierde sein Leid über zu wenige männliche Kontakte klagte. 

"Ja kann ich verstehen.", murmelte Thiel, "Ist nicht ganz so einfach...", er räusperte sich, "Also ist das nicht nur so ne... jugendliche Phase bei Ihnen gewesen?" 

"Wenn es eine solche 'Phase' sein sollte, dauert sie nun schon eine ganze Weile an." 

Boerne war gelinde gesagt überrascht davon dass er in dieser Situation noch so schlagfertig sein konnte. Er hatte auch nicht erwartet dass Thiel so viel zu dem Thema sagen würde. Die meisten Männer nahmen es zwar hin und hatten nichts dagegen, aber mehr als ein Kopfnicken und vielleicht noch ein "Jedem das seine, was?", kam in den meisten Fällen nicht dabei rum. 

Thiel grinste zur Antwort, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst. Erneut wirkte es so als wolle er etwas sagen, entschied sich aber scheinbar wieder um. 

Schließlich fragte er: "Wann haben Sie's denn gemerkt, also dass Sie auch auf Männer...?" 

Boerne dachte einen Augenblick nach. 

"So genau kann ich das gar nicht benennen, es war einfach irgendwann da und ließ sich nur schwerlich ignorieren. Nicht dass ich es nicht versucht hätte, zumindest in der Schule. Und dann im Studium... naja man sagt Studenten nicht umsonst eine sehr liberale Weltanschauung nach." 

Seine Gedanken drifteten ab. Der Kuss auf dem dunklen Flur der Uni mit Hannes aus dem Semester über ihm. 'Du bist süß' hatte er lächelnd gesagt als er gemerkt hatte dass Boerne zitterte wie Espenlaub... 

Neben Ihm spürte Boerne wie Thiel tief Luft holte. 

"Bei mir hat's ein bisschen länger gedauert." 

Das ließ Boerne ruckartig aus seinen Erinnerungen aufschrecken. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? War sein Wunschdenken schon so weit dass es akustische Halluzinationen hervorrief? 

Er blinzelte. 

"Entschuldigung?" 

Thiel atmete etwas stockend aus und dann wieder ein. Seine Ohren und Wangen hatten sich knallrot gefärbt. 

"Ich hab gesagt bei mir hat das etwas länger gedauert. So bis vor ein paar Monaten etwa." 

"Sie... Sie sind also auch... ich meine...", Boernes gesamte Eloquenz verabschiedete sich im hohen Bogen aus dem Fenster. 

Während er nach Worten suchte die sich irgendwie sinnvoll in einen Satz ordnen ließen, lief die andere Hälfte seines Gehirns schon auf Hochtouren. 

Was war vor ein paar Monaten passiert? Hatte Thiel jemanden kennen gelernt? Einen jungen gutaussehenden Kerl der ihn zum Lachen brachte und den er mit diesen blauen Augen anblitzte? 

Ungebetene Bilder schossen in schneller Reihenfolge durch seinen Kopf. 

Thiel war aus Boernes Gestammel wohl irgendwie schlau geworden und nickte. 

"Nennt man wohl Verdrängung. Obwohl ich ja noch gar nicht so richtig weiß... also...", jetzt geriet er ebenfalls ins Stocken, "Naja, bisher isses nur Theorie." 

Die leichte Panik die sich in Boerne breitgemacht hatte verflog so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Jetzt nur die Ruhe bewahren. Naja das bisschen Ruhe das er noch besaß. 

"Was ähm, was hat denn diesen plötzlichen... Sinneswandel... ausgelöst wenn ich fragen darf?" 

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte: "Och, verschiedenes." 

Er war ein schlechter Lügner. 

"Wenn es da jemand bestimmtes gibt können Sie mir das ruhig anvertrauen, ist wie ins offene Grab gesprochen. Das sagen Sie doch immer.", Boerne versuchte seine Unsicherheit mit einem Grinsen zu überspielen. Er musste das jetzt einfach wissen. 

Thiel sah ihn einige Sekunden lang ernst an. 

"Da ist jemand... von der Arbeit." 

Boerne kannte nicht viele von Thiels Kollegen beim Namen, aber die meisten hatte er im Vorbeigehen schonmal gesehen. So richtig attraktiv war da keiner, mit Ausnahme von Frau Krusenstern, aber die schied ja sowieso aus. 

"Und ich nehme an der Besagte ahnt nichts von seinem Glück?" 

"Nee. Ich denke nicht." 

Boerne nickte bedächtig. 

"Tja, da kann ich Ihnen auch keine Ratschläge erteilen, Thiel. Das ist immer...", er machte eine unbestimmte Geste mit den Händen und ließ sie dann wieder sinken. 

So nah und doch so fern. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals. 

Thiel sah ihn mit einem komischen Blick an, den er nicht so recht zu deuten wusste. 

"Ich ähm, ich gehe dann auch mal wieder rüber", fuhr er fort, "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich die Kerzen am Adventskranz gelöscht habe. Wäre ja noch schöner wenn hier an Heiligabend das Haus abbrennt, was?" 

Eine Notlüge, aber wenn er hier noch weiter blieb drohten seine Gesichtszüge vollends zu entgleisen. 

Er wollte sich erheben als Thiel ihn am Arm zurückhielt. 

"Warten Sie mal." 

Boerne versuchte so normal wie möglich auf die Hand auf seinem Arm zu reagieren. 

"Ja?" 

"Gibt's bei Ihnen eigentlich gerade jemanden?", Thiels Augen starrten geradewegs in seine Seele. 

Boerne konnte nur stumm nicken. 

"Und... weiß er es?" 

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Kompliziert?" 

"Ziemlich." 

Thiels Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Arm. 

"Thiel, ich...", begann Boerne. 

"Mhmm?" 

Irgendwie waren sie näher zusammen gerückt, Boerne fühlte sich fast magnetisch angezogen. 

"Ich...", versuchte er es erneut, aber die folgenden Worte wollten einfach seinen Mund nicht verlassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich sowieso schon längst verraten. 

"Ich hoffe echt ich deute das gerade richtig.", murmelte Thiel, "Ansonsten mache ich jetzt was richtig Blödes." 

Dann war sein Gesicht auch schon so nah vor Boernes, dass dieser Thiels warmen Atem auf den Wangen spürte. Dort zögerte er, gab Boerne die Chance zurückzuziehen, aber Boerne dachte gar nicht daran. 

Im nächsten Moment pressten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander, hektisch, gierig, und ein wenig unsicher. 

Thiels Hand fuhr in Boernes Nacken, und er vergrub seine in Thiels Haaren. Sie fühlten sich genau so weich an wie er gedacht hatte. Die Schmetterlinge in Boernes Magen tanzten Cha-cha-cha, oder taten irgendetwas anderes, auf jeden Fall verursachten sie ein kribbelndes Gefühl das sich in seinem ganzen restlichen Körper ausbreitete. 

Nach einer Weile mussten sie unterbrechen um Luft zu holen. 

"Also... nur um sicher zu gehen, Sie haben vorhin mich gemeint mit der Person von der Arbeit, oder?", fragte Boerne atemlos. 

Thiel lachte zur Antwort. 

"Nee, ich meinte den Haverbeck von der Sitte.", er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, "Man, Boerne." 

Boerne rümpfte die Nase als er sich an Thiels Kollegen erinnerte. Dieser war ihm durch seine unangenehme Art und übermäßigen Gebrauch von Haargel im Gedächtnis geblieben. Haverbeck warf mit anzüglichen Kommentaren um sich als wären sie Konfetti, wobei er meist der Einzige war der lachte. 

"Man wird ja noch fragen dürfen.", sagte er leicht pikiert, obwohl er sich schon selbst doof vorkam. Sein Gehirn brachte wohl gerade nicht die volle Leistung auf. 

Thiel grinste ihn an und legte eine Hand an Boernes Wange. 

"Klar." 

Seine Stimme klang rauh und tief. 

Ein angenehmer Schauer durchfuhr Boernes Körper und er lehnte sich vor um Thiel erneut zu küssen. Langsamer dieses mal, forschend, ihre Zungen streiften sich vorsichtig. 

Seine Hände wanderten automatisch zu Thiels Taille um ihn näher zu ziehen, er wollte mehr von ihm spüren. 

Verspätet fiel ihm allerdings auf dass er noch immer auf der Bettkante hockte wie ein übergroßer Papagei, und dass diese Position langsam unbequem wurde. 

Boerne unterbrach den Kuss und streifte schnell Schuhe und Jackett ab. 

Thiel, der erkannte was Boerne vorhatte, hob lächelnd einen Zipfel der Bettdecke an, und Boerne schlüpfte mit darunter. Sein Hemd würde verknittern, aber das war jetzt ziemlich egal. 

Ein bisschen Drehen und Schieben, dann lagen sie beide auf der Seite, einander zugewandt, die Beine ineinander verhakt. Den Kuss führten sie nahtlos dort weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten. 

Thiel strahlte eine angenehme Wärme ab, und Boerne zog ihn so nah zu sich wie es eben ging. Er ließ seine Hände wandern, streichelte Thiels Rücken, seine Arme und den weichen Bauch. 

Von Thiel kam ein leises Seufzen das heiß durch Boernes Körper zuckte. Der Kuss intensivierte sich, wurde drängender. 

Da war eindeutig zu viel Stoff zwischen ihnen, und Boerne begann damit Thiels Hemd hochzuschieben. Seine Hand glitt darunter und fuhr über die Haut. Ja, viel besser. 

Er küsste an Thiels Hals entlang bis zum Schlüsselbein. Unter seinen Lippen fühlte er deutlich den schnellen Herzschlag. Auch Thiels Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt und er schmiegte sich an Boernes Körper, ihm entgegen. 

Boernes Hände fuhren jetzt zwischen sie beide, zu Thiels Gürtelschnalle, aber plötzlich versteifte sich der Körper neben ihm und zuckte zurück. Boerne löste seine Lippen von Thiels Haut und sah ihn fragend an. 

"Das, ähm...", Thiels Haare waren verstrubbelt, das Gesicht noch immer rot, und er schaute Boerne aus weiten Augen an, "Ich... also..." 

Dann fiel der Groschen bei Boerne. 

"Oh, da war ich wohl etwas übereifrig." 

Thiel hatte ja eben selbst noch gesagt dass er noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war. 

"Ist ja nicht so dass ich nicht will, aber...", murmelte er und schaute Boerne ungewohnt unsicher, fast schüchtern an. Wenn Boernes Herz nicht schon einer Pfütze gleichen würde, wäre es spätestens jetzt dahingeschmolzen. 

Er drückte Thiel einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und lächelte ihn an. 

"Kein Problem. Wir haben Zeit." 

Thiel entspannte sich und lächelte zurück. Boerne strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Kuscheln hatte doch auch etwas für sich, hauptsache Thiel war da, in seinen Armen. 

Oder sollte er ihn jetzt besser Frank nennen? Das würden sie noch klären müssen. Später. Sie hatten ja Zeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war's auch schon, ich hoffe es hat euch Freude bereitet :)


End file.
